His Love
by greigvknkb
Summary: Arthur and Merlin finally are just starting to realise their feelings for one another - near fatal accidents and Gwaine's dubious intentions aside - when a beautiful princess arrives with desperate plea to help save her kingdom from the beast that terrorises it. How will their new relationship survive the chaos of a quest against a deadly foe and the temptations of the fairer sex?
1. BOOK 1: Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in early spring and Arthur and Merlin went for a ride in the woods. The birds were out and so were the flowers. All the trees have there leaves and are covered in blossoms and the smell is in the air. Merlin smiled at the scenery; he loved nature.

"Hurry up _Mer_ lin!" Arthur shouted from in front. The early spring sun beamed down on him and made his golden hair glow like a halo. Merlin's heart skipped a beat at the site. He egged on his horse to catch up with Authurs horse.

"What's the hurry we're just out for a nice ride?" he said

"Yes Merlin but you're very slow" said Arthur in that princely voice of his.

"Because I am not a master horseider I spent my days doing WORK, not playing with ponies" remarked Merlin smirking

"You'd thikn if you spend all you're time working you'd be better at your job and not such an incompentat buffoon!" Arthur retorted.

"You'd think you wouldn't be such a clotpole" Merlin muttered.

"I heard that!" Arthur shouted. Suddenly the horses read up and whinnied in distress. The careless hoof of one of the horses had disturbed a snake snoozing in the sun and it had reared it's head up threateningly. Arthur struggled to keep his horse under control, but Merlin slipped from the saddle and crashed to the ground with a sickening crunch that echoed in Arthur's ears long after he had heard it.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried. He lept from the back of his chestnut mare: Degore. In one swift movement Aurthur brandished his sword from its scabbard and sliced the serpent's head clean of it's body. It fell in the disitant bushes with a soft plop.

"Merlin!" he repeated, concern spilling into his voice like a goblet overflowing with wine. He fell to his knees beside his manservents body, prostate on the ground, his eyes were closed, his body limp, his head was turned away, Arthur could not see if he even breathed. Arthur gripped the buttery leather of his leather riding gloves between his teeth and tore them off first one and then eth other.

"Merlin!" he said once more in an urgent whisper as his eyes roamed over the dark haired mans body checkig for injury. He placed his hand on his delicately boned shoulder and gave a gentle shake which was met with no response. He moved his hand up and ran his thumb along Merlin's ethereal cheekbone in a gentle carress his marble white skin was as cold as alabastar. His eyelids finally fluttered at his touch before falling still again. Arthur's hand moved up until his fingers were entertwined with Merlin's raven locks. Aurthur felt his heart drop through his stomach and plummet to the floor as his fingers found a tacky wetness in the fragile mans scalp.

"Oh no..." he whispered sadly his eyes were blue oceans of unshed tears. Merlin's hair was matted with blood that was idly seeping from a gash in his hair. Due to his time spent on the battlefield Arthur had seen many types of wounds and he knew that a head injury such as this was very serious and he must get Merlin to Gaius as quicklt as possible.

Arthur mounted his horse with merlin in front of him held close to his chest. He felt cold and Arthur tried to warm him up with his body heat. They set of in the direction of Camolot at a gallop.

Arthur bust into Gaius's house carrying Merlin bridal style between his arms. Gaius jumped at the enormous crash of te door.

"Gaius help me!" Arthurs voice boomed all around the small chamber. Gais saw Merlin in Arthurs arms and audibyl gasped.

"Whatever happened sire?" he said looking worried and frowning in concern.

"He was thrown from his horse in the forest, there was a snake in the undergrowth and his horse became spooked" Aurthur explained quickly and laid Merlin on the table that Gaius had cleared for him. Gaius examined the matted mess of Merlin's hair probing gently at the wound as he did so. He looked grave and concerned.

"Is the snake dead?" asked Gais.

"Yes it is slain, I killed it." Arthur confirmed.

"Very good sire" said gaius. He stood up. He got a bowl of water and a small cloth and began to dab Merlin's injury.

"Well he be okay Gaius?" Arthur said frowning. Arthur didn't wnat to show it to Gaius but since he had watched his manservant fall from his saddle his mind had been a torrent of emotion...it was tearing itself apart with the fear that he may have lost the one person who understood him, who didn't treat him like prince, but just as a man, and hearing the harsh crash of bone hitting rock as merlin fell, and seeing him lying lifeless, had made Arthur realise, with a sickening jolt, like being hit by lightning, that he needed the man.

"This wound is most severe. He must be kept warm and be looked after. He may not survive the night but if he does he will make a full recovery" Gaius explained. Arthur was stricken. There was only one thing he could think to do.

"I will tend to him" Aurthur declared.

"But sire!" Gais exclaimed.

"No Gaius, I will look after him, I am responsible" Arthur stated firmly. Gaius frowned the nodded. Arthur pulled up a chair next to the bed and took the moistened cloth from him and continued to bathe Merlin's wound.

For hours he sat there in the growing darkeness watching like a hawk for any sign of life. In the distance darkness outside he heard a bell toll onimously thrice, the somber tones echoing throught the cold dark corridors. An owl cooed in the courtyard. Merlin loved owls, Arthur thought, his thoughts again being drawn to the man before him.

"Oh Merlin, please wake up, you have to wake up, I don't know what I would do without you" Aurthur sighed and brushed his fingers across Merlin's forehead, gently brushing his hair away from his eyes. It was getting too long.

"Actually I'd proabbly have a better servant. One who could make a good breakfast. And clean my chambers properly" Arthur smiled slightly , but the smile did not reach his eyes, brimming with tears. The soft candlelight flickered causing the deep shadows on Merlin's face to dance. His almosy transparent skin glowed gold in the attendant light.

"...But they could never mean as much to me as you do" Arthur was surprised by the strength of his feeling, when he had seen Merlin's face as he fell from his horse he had looked so terrified, Arthur wanted to reach across the void between them and save him.

"Even though you're annoying, and insubordinate, and lazy, and cheeky, and funny, and..." he trailed off, unsure. 'Beautiful' he had thought, but that was absurd, Merlin wasn't beautiful, he was...otherworldly, with his porcelain skin and cheekbones sharp enough to cut crystatl glass and long sooty eyelashes and soft whorls of oversized ears, which Arthur had thought ungainly at first but now held an endearing charm.

"And beautiful," Aruther finished, whispering it out loud as he grasped the unconscious man's hand, "and you need to wake up now because I don't know what I'd do without you" His eyes were captured by Merlin's lips- usually so rosy and full of life but pale and languid now- and as he imagined Merlin's boyish smile his heart skipped a beat.

"And I love you." He murmurder, his voice breaking in a sob as the tears escaped from his eye. He leaned forward to place a kiss on those lips that enchanted him.

As Arthur pulled back he noticed Merlin's eyelids where open. Arthur tried to shuffle back in shock, but Merlin's hand had crept to the back of his neck to hold him in place. Their faces just inches apart.

"I heard that." Merlin smiled that beautiful boyish smile that Arthur had just been thinking about.

"You herd that?" came Arthur's nervous reply, he was already thinking of ways to explain his actions away.

"Yes" Merlin was blushing slightly now. "You're never that nice to me when I'm awake."

"Ah." Responded Arthur, lost for words as he treid to pull away gently. His heart was in his mouth.

"And I love you too… clotpole." Grinned Merlin as he pulled him down for a porper kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the sun was out. There was a sense of calm and happiness over Camelot, and not a cloud was in the sky. The cerulean sky was a perfect shade of sapphire blue, just like Merlin's eye's, thought Arthur. Arthur was in his rooms working, though he longs to be out on the training feild with his knights practicing their quarterstaff fighting skills.

He stood in front of the window gazing out at the scene of Camelot, bird were singing and their was a subtle scent in the air of the apricot trees that were in bloom. A soft breeze ruffled through his blond hair. He thought back to the night before. It had been both the worst and best night of his life. He remembered gis despair at the thought of losing the only person he'd ever loved before he'd even had the chance to realise it and then the pure elation of discovering that Merlin loved him too and that he was going to survive his horrible head wound.

Aurthur could no longer bare being alone. He needed to find Merlin.

He strode over to the window and gazed out upon courtyard below. The people of Camelot were going about their daily business buying food and making other purchases. His attention was drawn by one of his knight and a familiar figure in blue. He smiled at the site and shrugging on his jacket he walked out of the door. when he walked outside into the sunlight he squinted in the bright light and paused to adjust his eyes. For a moment he could not see Merlin in the crowd but then a boyish laught caught his ear.

The crown parted and Aurthur caught sight of Merlin and Arthur smiled, but his smile faltered when he saw that Merlin was talking and laughing with someone else. It was Gwaine, his knight, who hand his hand on Merlin's arm, a roughish smile on his charming face. He scowled as he swpet down and plucked a wildflower fron the ground, presenting it to Merlin on one knee ina fluid motion. Merlin laughed delightedly and took it from him. HIS Merlin! Arhtur had had enough.

"Merlin!" he bellowed as he strode across the courtyard, causing birds to scatter from the trees at his volume. He was unable to stand it any longer as he walked quickly to the pair fooling around and flirting.

He grabbed the wildflower from Merlin's hand and crushed it beneath his boot as he pulled Gwaine to his feet roughly and inserted himself between the pair back to Merlin as though blocking Gwaine's view of his prey would stop his ceaselessly roaming eye. Arhtur's blood was fire. How dare they make a fool of him, the prince of Camalot, the greatest warrior in the kingdom, like this? He trampled down his emotion like the wildflower.

"I see you two are enjoying yourself and neglecting you're duties" He managed to speak through his gritted teeth. Gwaine grinned at him; insolently.

"No offence was meant, sire, Merline and I were but having a little fun" Gwaine winked at Merlin as he stodd sheltered behind Arthur's back causing the fire of Arthur's anger to reingnite and sweep through him. He regretted that he was not wearing his amour and so had no gauntlet nor glove to throw at his knight's feet.

"Merlin! My chambers are a state, go and do something about it, if you're not too busy having fun with Gwaine to do your job." snapped Arthur not turning to address the man he was speaking to.

"But…" stammered Merlin.

"Now!" Arthur roared, finely turning to Merlin, but only to glare at him, blue eyes full of pure rage and fury. Merlin left silently but not nearly repenantly enough for Arthur's liking. Arthur drew himself up to his full height and stepped closer to Gwaine.

"I understand Percival requires some assistance moving the wetstone in the armory. You should go and help him." He glowered darkly at Gwaine until the shorter man ducked his head and scurried meekly away chastised. Arthur turned on his heel and left, stalking aftrer Merlin.

Arthur stormed back to his room and threw the heavy oaken door open, casusing it to slam back on it's hinges with a ferocious crash that mirrored his anger. Merlin was folding a pile of freshly laundered doublets looking sullen and pouting and didn't eve look up at the sound. Arthur began to pace back and forth around the room, pausing every so often as if to speak but, at a loss for words, he cut himself off before he could begin, each time. Merline glanced up and watched him, nervously. Suddenly Arthur stopped and turned to merlin, arms crossed over his muscular chest and legs planted firmly apart, as though he were bracing for heavy impact.

"I see now that last night was a mistake. In the clear light of day it is apparent that we could never be involved in this manner. It seems my concern for you lead me to act rashly and without thought. I feel it would be best if we pretend this never happened. We must both remember our respective stations: I am the crown prince of Camolot and you are my servent."

Merlin was stricken. He had been so happy with the events of the previous evening, a dream he had been thinking of since he first saw passed Arthur's brash exterioir had finally come true. He felt the harsh sting of tears bubbling up in his eyes - how could it be that Arthurs feeligs have changed so swiftly? Or had the young prince deceived him? His heart cracked at the thought. His arms dropped to his side, arthur's unfolded doublet falling softly to the floor.

"Bu - but why? What have I done? I don't understand Arthur!" he said his voice trembling as he fought the tears that threatened to overflow.

"Don't call me that." Arthur said through clenched teeth, struggling to control the tidal wave of emotion that was crashing though him. Merlin blinked and the tears foinally broke free coursing down his face in a torrent of misery like the unstoppable meltwater streams that ran from the mountains around Camelot each Spring.

Arthur felt his resolve waiver but he was a knight. He had been trained to control himself and do the noble thing- even if it would break his heart. His gaze dropped to the floor for a moment and he steeled himself for what he had to do as he stared at Merlin's feet. He cleared his throat and lifted his chin, a sign Merlin would usually recognise as an attempt to asset his authority when he felt woefully out of his depth.

"Aur-ther..." Merlin choked out through his tears, and Arthur fel his resolve crumble and his heart tear in two. To see Merlin in such pain...he wanted to wrap him up in his arms and keep him safe, but clearly that is not what Merlin wanted.

"If Gwaine will make you happy you should be with him. All I want is your happiness." He choked out, his throat felt constricted with the weight of his decision.

"I won't get in your way. I just... just... please don't let me see it, okay?" Arthur's eyes met Merlin's in an emploring expression. He may be a prince but Arthur was not above begging for this one small kindness.

"Gwaine!?" Merlin sqawked, startled out of his tears. He didn't understand why Gwaine had come up at all.

"Yes, Gwaine." Arthur confirmed in clipped tones.

"But I don't want Gwaine!" said Merlin in dazed coinfusion. He was dumbfounded. Gwain was a friend, and he was Arthur's friend, they both knew him well. Everbody knew he was a terrible flirt and very charming but he didn't mean anything by it, he was more in love with himself than anyone else! Then something clicked.

"Is this because of the flower?!" asked Merlin astounded, he gaped at Arthur in shock.

"Um...well..." Aurthur was floor by how perceptive Merlin was. He felt his anger growing again ashe caught sight of the cheeky grin spreading across Merlin's face. He scowled at him.

"Of course it's about the flower! He was...he was wooing you!" he said staunchly, crossing again his arms across his chest. Merlin snorted.

"He was not, he was-" but Aurthur interrupted him.

"I know wooing when I see it, Merlin!" he countered, stressing the first syllable in a supercilious tone.

"-He was showing me-" Merlin continued.

"Oh I could see what he was showing you!" Aurthur spat the last two words.

"You don't underst-"

"I understand parefectly Merlin!"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU YOU CLOTPOLE!" Merlin shouted at an almost supernatural volume. Arthur fell into stunned silence.

"If you're quite finished interrupting me, Gwaine was telling me about how he's seduced Lucy the barmaid last night! He wasn't trying to woo me! Almost the exact opposite of that!" explained Merline. Hope fluttered in Arthur's heart like a butterfly emerging in springtime.

"Well then. I'm glad. I can't have him fraterinizing and getting distracted in the field. And god only knows you don't need any more reasons to be terrible at your job." Arthir sniffed and turned away as Merlin smiled and approached him.

"...Were you jealous?" came Merlin's voice at a weedle. Merlin steeped into his personal space, running his hands along Arthur's toned arms and pulling them out of their crossed postion.

"I think you were jealous" he smiled.

"Pft, cugh, no, duh. Was not." scoffed Arthur, in a series of derisive snorts and grunts, knowing that he had already lost the argument, but refusing to admit defeat.

"That's a shame," Merlin answered looking serious for a moment before he grinned beautifically again.

"Because you're cute when you're jealous." Merlin ended, raising his eyebrows in mirth. Arthur tried to keep his composure but Merlin's contagious joy got the best of him and his formerly pouty lips broke into a reluctant girn which Merlin leaned forward to kiss off his face.


	3. Chapter 3

***4 months later***

It was an hour before dawn and the stillness of the Darkling Woods was disturbed by a figure moving quietly between the trees, a long cloak of moss green fabric drap over their lithe form and hiding their face in shadow. They rolled up their bedroll and packed up the remains of the cmp. No fire had been lit due to the heatwave rolling across the land which has scorched the earth dry. The blossoms had long faded from the many trees leaving only crisp leaves which had browned to early in the domineering heat of the sun, overbearing the sky. The figure approached their horse who was grazing idly nearby on whatever could be found to eat. The horse raise it's head at the approach and smorted gently disturbing the still dawn air.

"Hush, Faremane, we will be there soon" They said and saddled the horse ready to leave. They had one last look around the lonely campsie but it looked as though noone had ever been there. they gazed wistfully back in the direction they had come, then in one graceful movement, mounted their horse an set off determindly for Camalot.

Merlin sighed in delight with a small smile playing on his lips as the hot wind ruffled his hair. He stood upon the parapet leaning on the ivory walls of the Camelot castle. He was enjoying the freedom of the late morning sunshine as he had been up since dawn running errands for Gaius. In the courtyard below he could see the knighst finishing their training for the day but he was disappointed to not see the figure of the man that he was interested in seeing amongst them.

Suddenly, as he was lost in his wondering thoughts and peaceful calm state of mind he was seized from behind by a strong and armour clad pair of arms.

"Ahh!" Merline cried as he wriggled ineffectually at his attacker, an attacker who he now realised was laughing heartily at him. Merlin felt a blush inflame his face as he was spun around and realised it was Arthur emprisoning him in his embrace.

"Merlin, don't be such a girl!" he smirked and swooped down to plant a kiss on the very tip of Merlin's nose. Then he was gone and Merlin fel the burning sun on his face once more.

"Come on Merlin, you need to get me out of this armour" Arthur called over his shoulder. He reaced for the door but before he could lay a hand to it it was flu g open from the other side by Sir Leon.

"Sire! Come quickly!" He said then disappeared once more into the aparture. Arthur threw a concerning glance over he shoulder a Merlin and followed Merlin hot in his heels.

They reached to courtyard just a stranger in horseback arrived wearing a long cloak and a hood that shaded their face from the sun, but also from view. The horse was a large palomino; the rarest of all horses, and it's coat was ruffled and sweaty in the heat, as if from a long ride.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" commanded Sir Leon from the steps. The rider cast bak their hood to reveal themselves.

"I am Isabella of Haepsfleet." She proclaimed tossing her hair over her shoulder. it caught the sun and shone like a river of molten metal flowing down her back in delicate auburn waves.

"What buisness have you in Camelot?" quizzed Sir Leon. Isabella of Haepsfleet dismounted her patiently waiting horse and strode towards the knight with purpose. She had been taught like all women of her town, that a woman had as much right to hold court with nobles as any man.

"I am here to seek the aide of the king. My town is under seige from a Chimeara which we cannot defeat alone." She declared her voice strong.

Even standing on the staps below Merlin thought she stood tall with a proud tilt to her chin. Her delicate elfin features were marred with dirt, and she had a clean cut on her cheek that he could tell had been treated with some skill. Her embossed leather jerkin was wellworn but her shirt underneath was torn and frayed in places and her riding breeches were clearly high quality but had seen better days. Her boots were caked in mud. Sir Leon looked to Arther for confirmation and he nodded, she would be llowed to see the king. Merlin's eyes followed her as she passed and she caught his eye and offered him a small smile. She had regal bearing so Merlin was surprised that she paid him any mind, him being a lowly servant. He felt a blush creep into his cheeks in response.

Merlin followed the party to the thorne room through the winding corridors. He was intreged by this woman, but he worried for her too. Uther was not did not tend to take well to anyone as forthright as her manner suggested that she was especially when that outspoken person was a woman- he had lost count of the shouting matches that had occured between Uther and Morgana for that very reason. When they reached the doors to the thrown room, the guards opened them for them. Isabella strode into the throne room and Merlin saw how her presense filled the space. Uther looked up and glowered at her darkly but she met his eye unflinchingly. Arthur stepped forward and announced:

"Father. This is Isabella of Haepsfleet, she has come to seek our assissitance as her town is under attack!" He then stepped back again to allow Isabella to present herself to the king.

"Speak" Uther dictated with an air of easy power. Isabella stepped forward.

"10 days ago the men of my town began to mine in a quarry that had previously produced precious metals. They hoped to find a new vien and become rich men overnight. However what they found has ruined the lives of many people. They came across a druid markiing stone, but as the druids have not been seen there for many ages, they cast it aside thinging it naught but rubble. But they were wrong. There was a catastrophe rock fall and several men were crushed, but a cavern was exposed, in the rock, and from there came a fell beast more foul than anything we had seen before. It had three head, all different, one a lion, one a serpent, and one a goat. It had the body of a lion aslo, and its tail was that of the seprent. It killed the remaining men then rampaged through the town, destroying everything it saw. As dawn broke it returned to the caven and we were able to look upon the carnage. many good people had perished. Since then it has returned, every night, but our knights have dwindles so that now we cannot fight it for we have not the strength. I ask for you help greath Uther king, to rid my town of this, most evil malady."

A deep hush fell over the hall as her tale came to an end. Her wide emerald green eyes glittered with unshed tears, she had been riding ever since and had barely slept and speaking of the teror opened the wound afresh. She held herself in check, there would be time enough for tears later.

Arthur gazed at her while she told her story, mad breathless by the vivid image of the beast and it's attacks. He felt the pain and danger of losing so much to such an evil, and marvelled at her stoic delivery though he could see the deep hurt that she felt. Her voice carried through the hair, both light and strong, and he found himself hoping to hear her sing.

"This is very troublsome news indeed Isabella. And how is your father, the Marquis Sebatins?" Uther pointed as if deep in thought and pointed to emphasis his question.

"Well, my father is most well, or mostly well, you may say" said Isabella, she sighed with a purpose.

"Of course do continue" Uther said sitting up straight and resting his head on a curled fist.

"But there is the pressing concern of the Chimeara. While you are holding court and parties my fathers livielihood is being ripped about by a beasy fowler than the tales I have heard of your temper" she told Uther. A hush fell over the thorne room as everyone who was in there held there breath. No one had ever spoken to Uther like that, except maybe the lady Morgana, who often told him exactly what she thought. Uther's frwn depend and he leaned forward on the throwne, his icy blue eyes piercing into Isabellas very soul but she was not cowered by his gaze. She stood bravely in the face of his eyes his gaze was fiercer than the burn fire of a dragon's breath ravaging a village in the dark of a cold midwinter night.

Merlin worried for Isabella, it seemed he had been right about how forthright she was, surely Uther would not stand for this and now never help her town. He looked across the room at Arthur trying to catch his eye but Arthur did not see him, enraptured as he was by Isabella and her forthright nature. Suddenly a low chuckle sounded in the throne room. Arthur broke his eyes from Isabella to look at his father aghast, he never expecting this reaction. The low chuckle became an amused laugh and then a grand roar of hilarity that boomed though the air of the large space. The court breathed a collective sign of releif. The natural enchanting woman had charmed all of the courtiers.

"I like you Isabella, you will be our honored guest" Uther said with a beaming smile.

"I would be honoured, sire, we could dine together tonight and speak more, I am exhausted from many days of long journeying, and will need to bathe" answered Isabella with a polite curtesey.

"Of course. I am sure Aurthur would be happy to take care of you for the duration of your time with us, wouldn't you Arthur?" Uther gestured to Aurthur with a kingly hand and Arthur looked from him to Isabella in quick succession his mouth gaping like a fish.

"Yes, of course, most certainly!" He said with his most charming smile and Isabella smiled at him in return. It was a genuine smile that seemed to light the room and transformed her features fromthat of a delicate princess to radient angel.

"Then you are dismissed" Said Uther resuming his reading of a scroll.

Arthur held out an arm to indicat Isabella should go before him ina gallant gesture that was again rewarded with her winning smile. They left the thorne room with Merlin and ascended the steps towards the guest chambers in the eastern castle. As they walked Arthur offered her his arm in a noble gesture. She smiled from the corner of her mouth and as she declined his arm she stepped a few paces before him then turned to face the prince.

"My lord I have been brought up to be led by no man no matter how noble his intentions." she explained. Arthur was taken aback. It was a rare thing for his offers of chivalry to be declined. But he could not find it within him to be angry.

"Now. I really do need a bath," Isabella leaned in as if telling Arthur a deep secret.

"Right! yes. Let me give you a bath - I mean, let me have a bath given to you - I mean, we will..." Arthur stammered, a flush creeping up his neck and turning his face crimson. He cleared his throut. Isabella let out a charming snort of laughter at Arthur's discomfot. He blushed more deeply.

"Merlin." Arthur said with a horse voice.

"Yes sire?" Said Merlin with a practiced air of inddiference though he could feel Arther's betrayal slowly crushing his heart in a vice like grip. He was acting like Merlin wasn't even there and he'd neve been like that, not even before they confessed their true feelings for oneanother.

"Have a bath drawn for Isabella." Arthur instructed, clueless to Merlin's unhappyness.

"At once sire." Merlin clipped, turning on his heal quickly, and storming away, hot tears growing in his eyes, an threatening to spill down his smooth pal cheek. A dredd deep as a pit had opened up in Merlin's stomach and it felt as if he were about to plunge in heart first. His head swirled with the fear that this could be the end; the fear was all consuming and the pit was bottomless. He had never seen his love act this way to anyone Arthir was self-assured and confident and to see him blush like a young boy in the first flushes of youth was new and worring. The pit in Merlin's stomach deepened.

"...and after I returned with the head of there leader the wildoren never bothered my town again. It's a shame really, their hunting made good sport" Isabella finished her tale, so caught in reliving the glory of the fight that she paid little attention to the enraptured faces of her two person audience. Her hair was like spun sugar, thought Aurthur, glimmering gently in the candlelight, almost translucent, like the threads of caramel crafted by the most skilled of Camelots cooks. Uther laughed heartily at her enthusiasm. He had caught the way Arthur had been looking at her all day and a soft hope bloomed in his heart that finally his son might find himself a suitable wife.

"Well I am tired, I must retire to my chambers" he declared, stnading and pushing his chair back with his legs. Arthur and Isabella stood too out of respect to their soverign. He bade them both goodnight and left with a smile on his face not sparing a glance at Arthur's man servant who had been stood loyally in the corner after serving them that evening.

"More wine, Merlin!" called Arthur over his shoulder. Merlin sighed. The jug was sat next to Arthur's elbow. He stepped forward and poured the pair a glass of wine, as he did so Arthur turned to him and looked at him sharpyl clearly having picked up on Merlin's displeasure. He turned back to Isabella.

"You mustn't judge all of Camelot on the quality of her servants." he said smoothly. Merlin scoffed disgustedly earning him a quick cheeky smile from appreciated his lack of deference as is was very refreshing and showed a true bond of deep trust between the servant and his master. Her easy charm eased the pain in Merlin's chest like a soothing balm.

"I've never enjoyed a bootlicker of a servant myself. Besides, we have more important things to worry about... to our alliance against the Chimera," she responded with a charming smile as she raised her gobelt to Arthur's. As the goblets met in the middle of the table, they clinked, and Arthur stretched out his finger and ran it over hers.

With the mud of many days travel cleared from her face, he could see how smooth and pale her skin was like pure alabaster or marble. The candlelight cast a flattering light that highlighted her cheekbones and the curves of her face. In the flickering light her face was a myriad of expressions but always smiling genuinely. The dress she had borrowed from Morgana hugged her figures and Arthur could see the lean muscle she had developed from many years of hunting and riding, she waas not one of those ladies who spent her days wafting around the castle doing nothing nd helpingno one. The emerald green of the fabric shimmered and highlighter her emerald green eyes surrounded by long sooty lashes that cask long delicate shadows down her face. Isabella put her goblet down.

"I too must also retire" She said as she stood from her chair. Aurthur stood also.

"Tomorow we will talk more of plans to rid your town of the beast that plauges it" Arthur said and Isabella smiled at him and left, gliding quietly over the cold flagstone. Arthur watched her go with a stupified smile on his face but was struck from his reverie by a large clatter as Merlin began to clear the table. Arthur's smile faltered slightly at the sight of Merlin's scowl but did not dim. He sat back down.

"She is an interesting woman, I would like to know her better" Arthur said to Merlin.

"I'm sure you would sire." Merlin responded acily.

"I've never met a woman with such tales of hunting!" Arthur continued as Merlin continued to clear up, apparently as loudly as he could.

"You'd think you'd never met a woman before" he mutered with his head tucked down refusing to meet Arthurs eyes or look at him. Arthur frowned at him the smile finally falling from his face in consusion.

"Whatever is the matter with you Merlin, you'd been so trunculant all evening" he queried trying to catch the other mans eye but failing. Merlin finally looked up with all the plates and goblets stacked in his hands.

"If you don't know Arthur then I'm not going to tell you" With that Merlin stormed out of the room to the kitchens, not so much as looking back, even though Arthur called after him several times. The door to the kitchens closed with a bank and Arthur was left along in the thorne room.

"What did I do?" He asked the open air.


	4. Chapter 4

Merline awoke the next day in his bed to a shaft of sunligth streaming through the window and hitting him in the face. Dust motes danced gently in the light and the sounds of early dawn drifted through the window. Birds were tweeting the dawn chorus and he could head people start to move around as they started their days. He had slept badly that night, tormented seemingly every time he closed his eyes by dreams of Arthur and Isabella on their wedding day or mocking him from afar. Sighing he pulled himself from his thin matress and readied himself for the day ahead.

For the first time in months, he was running late to awaken Arthur, it had been a task that had become a joy since they had confessed their feelings to one another, and Merlin cherished the experience of watching Arthur, who was usually so alert with soldierly instinct, droopy eyed and sleep muddled. But today it felt as though heavy lead weight were strapped to him body as he reflected on the day before. Isabella was charming, he could see that, but Arthur seemed to have fallen head over heals for her, putting on his most charming personality and face which she pocked holes in with quick jabs of wit. He hurried to the kitchens, tying his neckacheif as he went, to collect Arthur's breakfast. He tried to put the events of the previous day behind him. He carried the plate of meet, cheese and fruit to the crown prince's chambers and entered without thinking to knock, as had become his habit.

Arhthur was already up and trying futilily to dress himself, he squirled around frowning at the intrusion, ready to give the interloped a pieace of his mind, only to break out into a broad smile upon seeing Merlin. Merlin's heart skipped with hope.

"Breakfast! Excellent put it on the table Merlin and come and help me with this ridiculous shirt" Merlin placed the breakfast plate on the table before Arthurs seat and went to help him He'd tried to put his head through an arm hole and was in danger of tearing the shirt to ribbons. He removed the shirt from the danger and tried to ignored the smooth tanned planes of Arthur's chest as he rearranged it and presented it to him in a way he could use.

"I wondered where you'd got to Merlin" said Arthur as he took the shirt from Merlin.

"Sorry, I overslept" replied Merlin not meeting Arthur's eye. Arthur's head poked through the head hole to reveal his winning smile and Merlin felt the ice around his heart begin to thaw.

"See that it doesn't happen again. I was on the verge of organising a search party." Arthur's tone was light but Merlin could tell that he meant what he said about his timekeeping.

"It's was no good having to wake up alone. I like having you be the first thing I see each morning." He said flirtatiosly as he reached towards himbut Merlin moved away around the table and gestured to Arthur's breakfast plate.

"You should eat." he said. Arthur frowned at the cold response to his advances, they'd become so close in the past months. Arthur looked at the plate of food and noticed it seemed much sparser than normal. Merlin wasn't sitting either, he was busying himself around the room tidying. In recent months Merlin had taken to bringing him a large breakfast so they could sit together and share it. It was the only meal of the day that they were free to eat together and it had become important to both of them.

"Alright Merlin, what's the matter?" he said as he sat at the table and crossed his arms on the surface ignoring the food in favour of watching merlin with a confused look. Merlin continued to tidy the chambers. He gave a tight and sade smile.

"Nothing." Merlin lied picking up Aurthurs dirty clothes and placing them in a laundry basket. He stil didn't look at Arthur as he feared one look and he would break down in tears. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Arthur to another even one so charming and beautiful. Arthur could hear the lie in his voice, he had tried to brush it off with their usual banter but it seemed Merlin was unreachable. Arthur felt a stab in his chest at Merlin's pain. He stood and approached him.

"Merlin. I can tell somethign is wrong. Please tell me." Merlin continued to move around the room avoiding Arthur's eyes until Arthur reached out gain and place his hands gently on Merlin's arms and he stilled, but still did not meet his eyes. Merlin's resolve broke like a damn at his touch. He dropped the shirt he was holding and began to cry wordlessly, tears trickling down his face at first until he found himself sobbing. Arthur was appalled and softly pulled the other man towards him and held him against his firm chest as he cried arms tight around his waist. Merlin mumbled something into the fabric of his shirt.

"What?" Athur said unable to hear him clearly.

"I don't want to lose you!" Merlin said through his tears. Arthur pulled back slughtly in surprise and stared at Merlin with an upset look.

"What do you mean lose me? I'm not going anywhere Merlin and if I am you're coming with me" he sad gently as he cupped the other man's jaw in his hands.

"I've seen how you look around Isabella I've seen how your father has been looking at the two of you. He'd have you married tomorrow if he could" sobbed Merlin.

Arthur relaxed a little and smiled at Merlin.

"He can want to marry us all he wants it doesn't mean I'm going to marry her. Merlin Isabella is a lovely lady, she is charming and funny and she seems damn brave..." Arthur was interrupted by Merlin's sniffling.

"You're not helping!" he cried.

"...but she's not you." Finished Arthur. Searching with his gaze for Merlin's eyes as he smilled sadly. Merlin sniffed and gave a watery sile than brought joy to Aurthurs heart.

"Oh Arthur, how could I have doubted you?" Arthur reached up and brushed the tears from Merlin's cheeks with his thumb.

"Because you're an idiot" He said and brought Merlin's face to his for a kiss.

"But you're my idiot" He whispered when they parted and Merlin chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin could smell Gais's stew as he approached the physicans quarters and his stomach rumbled. Gaius might not be the best cook in the world but his food was always hearty. He opened the door with a smile. It had been a good day. After breakfast Arthur and he had found time to go for a ride in the woods, this time uneventful thankfully. Then Arthur had spent the day on state affairs and trainging with his knights, Merlin always by his side.

"Gaius" He started as he came through the door but stopped short when he saw who was sitting at the table with Gaius. It was Isabella. She looked up from the book she was reading and beamed at him.

"Ah Merlin, Isabella has come to ask for some book I was hoping you could help her" Gaius said. Merlin looked from him to Isabella with an uncertain smile. She was dressed in dark green trousers and the same leater jerkin she had arrived in. Up close Merlin could see all of the detail in the mbossing, a pattern of celtic knots on either side of the fastening and spreading across her shoulders. She had been provided with a clean shurt that was not damaged, and seemed as at home in these simple clothes s she had been in Morgana's dress the night before. Her brown leather boots had been cleaned and were on her feet.

"Wouldn't the library be the best place for that?" He questioned.

"I was looking for some books on medecines actually. I understand Gaiuses collection is quite unrivalled" She held up an aged leater tome bearing the title Fasciculus medicinae and Merlin blinked in surprise.

"Oh I would not say that" Gaius said and waved a hand smiling.

"You are too modest Gaius! You have dedicated your life to this knowledge, these books are invaluable!" She cried and reached across the table to clasp her hand over his.

"Oh ok. Yes, I didn't know you were interested in medicine?" Merlin asked as he came to sit at the table with them.

"I am a hobbyist no more, but it comes in handy should I be injured away from home." Isabella gestured to the cut on her face.

"You treated that yourself?" Merlin leaned forward to inspect the wound and found it clean and healing well. He admired her commitment to knowledge and practicality, surely no ladies of the court would be able to do such a thing.

"And a fine job she did too!" Gaius claimed rising from the table to dish up their dinner. Isabella smiled and blushed prettily at the compliment then leaned across the table to address Merlin eagerly

"Tell Me Merlin, Gaius says you have more books, could I possibly see them?" she asked, curious. Mrelin grinned; he loved books. He reached to the shelf and pulled down a well worn tome.

"I've just finished this one it's about the recognising when someone's been poisoned. The man who wrote it tested all of the poisons on himself and recorded how each one felt. And how he cured all of them. Look here's hemlock." Merlin was grinning in excitement as he gestured to the page he was referring to.

"That seems a little morbid for you when you are so sweet" said Isabella, looking at the page with eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Oh no, it's great. It's saved so many lifes and it's so detailed. There are so many times that this book has helped me and Gaius work out just what's wrong with someone and it's so detailed." Merlin gushed blushing hard at her complement. She smiled sweetly at his enthusiasm and he ducked his head to hide his face

"Do people get poisoned a lot in Camelot?" Isabella jolked.

"You'd be surprised." Retorted Merlin with a sheepish smile at Isbella's resulting peel of laughter. Merlin looked confused. He was not joking but he joined in with her giggling anyway as it was so delightful.

"Oh wow! Belladonna... My father always joked that I was named after it as a child" she told Merlin, twirling a lock of her glistening copper hair between her lithe fingers. It's dazzling burnished hue reminded Merlin of the forests in Autumn, his favourite month, alight with the fire of thousands of leaves in flaming hues, as if the forests themselves were a flame.

"I can see why" whispered under his breath. Isabella had sharp ears and heard him anyway.

"What do you mean?" she teased cocking her head inquiringly.

"Well. It means beuatiful lady... and you're... you know... and a lady. And from what you were saying Aurthur last night you're deadly too... so... it fits... you. It suits you." Merlin stammered his eyes flicking between Isabella's and the scratched surface of the old table. As his normally pale skin blushed the bright scarlet of the cloaks of the knights of Camelot. Suddenly a steaming bowl appeared between them, held by Gaius's hand.

"I should go. I have taken up too much of your time" Isabella rose from the table With Gaiuses book in hand.

"Not at all my dear, pop by any time and you can borrow more books once you have finished with that one" Gaius said sitting at the table with his own bowel of stew.

"Bye Merlin" She said with a smile looking into his eyes. In the firelight he saw all the shades of green in hers, jade, emerald, sage, olive, moss, fern.

"Bye Isabella" He whispered horsely in response. Isabella smiled and blushed prettily, the pink of her cheeks contrasting with her pale skin like a new blossom on a cherry tree. She glanced back over her shoulder and she approached the door and Merlin caught a glimpse of her sweet smile. He turned back to his food and began shovelling it in his mouth as the door closed, and Gaius looked at him with a knowing eyebrow.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Arthur awoke afreshed. The heatwave was still going on and the sun was shinning brilliantly through his window. In the distance the noise of birds could be heard and the gentle rustle of the trees in the darkling woods and slight hot breeze rustled their branched and caused many more leaves to fall to the ground causing the floor to be littered with many leaves.

"Rise and Shine!" called Merlin in a singsong voice as he flung open the heavy curtains to welcome the day into Arthur's chambers.

"Merlin!" he grumbled pulling a pillow over his head. Arthur was not a morning person.

"I brought breakfast!" Arthur sat up and brought the pillow down, his golden hair sticking up in all directions like unruly straw. He launched out of bed and sat at the table, not even stopping to put on a shirt, tucking into the fruit and bread that Merlin had brought, as the other man sat beside him and did the same.

"We need to speak about how to do our best to help Isabella" He said around a mouthful of apple and Merlin help up a hand to protect himself from the tiny missles of flying apple bit.

"We go with all the nights and beat the chimera" Merlin sated. Arthur paused in hos chewing in thought.

"I need to speak with my father. come Merlin dress me we need to go present to the king" Merlin's eyes roved over Arthur's halm naked form scanning his body with dark eyes that burned Aurthur's skin with their passionate gaze. Merlin's eye's were caught on the light dusting of dark hairs scattered on Arthurs chest so differently from the silky golden strands that grew from his head, a darkness hidden under Arthur's clothes that so few had the privilege to know, the hairs that had captivated Merlin from the start, drifting down his firm stomach to the secret world below.

"I rather preffer you like that" he said leeringly. Arthur raised a challenging eyebrow and laid down his breakfast.

"O really? Your mouth shouldn't start what it can't finish Merlin" he roughly pushed the plates off the table and as they crashed to the ground Merlins didn't even have the time to lament the cleaning up that would take before Arthur grabbed his neckercheif and towards his expectant mouth.

There was a knock at the door. Arthur sighed hard and let go of Merlin, staring at him with a lustfully predatory gaze.

"Well finish this later" he promised.

Merlin could only splutter and nodded; dazed.

"Enter." He vaunted loudly and the door opened.

"Sire your father commends your present immediately" announced Sir Leon from the dor. Arthur sighed again.

"I'll be there momentarily" He let go of Merlins neckercheirf. Merlin looked at Sir Leons puzzled expression.

"I accidentally threw the plates on the floor. Arthur wasn't happy." he explainted. Sire Leons face cleared and he left the room with a nod to Arthur. Aurthur sighed again and stood.

"Geet a move on then Merlin" and a shirt hit Merlin in the face.

"Father" Arthur said as he stood before his father Mrrlin over to the side behind the pillars where servent stand.

"Arthur, how can I help" Said Uther looking up from the scroll he was reading sitting regally on his throne.

"Father we are oging to Haepsfleet to aid Isabella in her task to defeat the Chimeara" Arthur told his father the king in a loud voice.

"And we are going alone" He finished not looking at Merlin because he knew his eyes would glisten with betrayal.

"That will be very dangerous Arthur are you sure that is wise?" Uther asked, taken a back by his son's toughness to do what is right.

"Yes father I must prove my honou" Arthur proclaimed his chin held high and jaw set in a determined line.

"Okay then you will leave immediatly. I am proud of you Arthur" Uther smiled at the man his son become.

"Thank you father" replied Arthur with a quick bow not looking back he swept out of the room to prepare for the journey.

As soon as the door to the throne room was shut behind them Merlin attacked Arthur with his words. Merlin exploded in the heat of anger which burned hotter than the sun that was sorching the kindgom in the heatwave.

"What ar you thinking Arthur! We can't go alone! We Need help! We need the knights!" Merlin said ernestly gesticulating wildy.

"We aren't going alone Merlin you're not coming" Merlin stopped dead in front of Arthur which forced him to stop. He stared at him blakly. Their faces were just inches aprat and Merlin gripped his long bony fingers around Arthurs strong wrists.

"What do you mena I am not going? Of course I'm going!" Merlin hissed in an angry whisper upset at the thought of abandoning Arthur now.

"I will be fine with Isabelle, she is a feirce fighter. She slayed the wildoren. It is too dangerous for your to go." Arthur answered reasonably, twisting his wrist until they were holding hands and pulling Merlin closer still to him.

"Oh come on, the wilderon don't count. They're blind and women don't smell like men." Sulked Merlin pulling away.

"Merlin, wildoren are still vicious beasts. I will be safe with her." Said Arhtur, sound like a petualent teenager. He bodily lifted Merlin up and moved him to the side and out of the way and stalked down the stony corridor, his footprints echoing as he went.

"I'm coming with you." Merlin shouted after him shaking his head smally in proud determination as Arthur spun on his heel to face the other man.

"I'm trying to protect you you idiot." Barked Arthur.

"And I'm trying to protect you too coltpole!" said Merlin back as he approached Arthur until they were standing together closely again.

"But… y-you're too… precious" objected Arthur embarrassed at the strength of the emotions that boiled within his chest.

"No. Youre precious to all of Camelot… and to… to me." Merlin smiled and stroked Arthur's jawbone, coaxing it into a little smile. Merlin knew he had won.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur, Merlin and Isabeella set off for Haepsfleet in the heat of the afternoon sun. Arthur was astride his horse Degore while Isabella had her palomino horse Faremane and Merlin rode another horse that was black that was called Piggott that carried all the bags. They travelled west towards the slowly setting sun which became more blinding as it sank in the sky, not as bright but closer to there eyeline. They went through the forests their hoofs crusunching on the dead leaves that had fallen in the heat but glad for the shade the woods provided from the burning sun. Merlin could feel the peaks and troughs of his face burning from the exposure as he was almost transulacent in paleness and was not used to the harsh beams of the sun like Arthur was,m who trained outside all day sometimes with his knights.

As they trotted along on their horses Isabella and Arhtur's cloaks flowed out behind them in the baking summer wind. Merlin followed captivated by the sights noticing how Arthur's hair gleamed golden in the glorious sunshine and how Isabella's fiery locks catching the light like visions of the playful gods of the old relgions. Somewhere in the forest was the flurry of small animals chasing oneanother lazily Merlin saw the pair's ears pirck up at the noise, insure if they were picking up on potential danger or just idly dreaming of creatures to hunt.

Arthur leaned across from his hores back to say something to Isabella which Merlin could not catch and she laughed shaking her head, her hair shaking and catching the sun like a river of the purest sunset captured in silken soft solid form. Merlin looked at Arthur's smiling face and fel the trecherous beast of jealously unfurl and sniff the air in his chest. He wanted to resist it but the two of them together, glowing etherially, they seemed like soul mates, bound together through time like characters in an epic poem or an long lost tail of luckless lovers torn asunder by beasts of legend and cruel kings reunited once more. They glowed.

Merlin shook his head to shake the thoughts off. He remembered Arthur's gentle face as he hd said "but she's not you…" not 2 days past. He felt the warm fire of love reignite in his cheast lulling the beat back to sleep. In front of him Arthur turned his horse around to face Merlin.

"We make camp" He called looking every bit the future king in the beams of the setting sun. Merlin nodded and clicked his horse on to catch up with the magnificent pair. They both smiled at him and he drew close. The sun was setting and soon they would lose the light. Merlin tied the horses off to some trees and the set up camp under the canopy of the bare trees The leaf litter would at least make the ground more comfortable. With the camp unpacked Arthur stood.

"I will go and hunt for some dinner!" Arthuer smiled at the prospect of this fun and handed Merlin his sword.

"Protect Isabella if anything comes." He told them. Both Merlin and Isabella looked doubtful of Merlin's ability to do this and as Arthur walked off at a jaunty pace Merlin passed the sword to Isabella with a knowing grin. She took it and shifted it in her hand expertly and stood to walk over to her horse. As she was stroking Farramane's mane and whispering to him soothingly Merlin took the oppurtunity to get the fire going. Darkness and fallen, and they needed the light if not the heat, as the heatwave that had rocked the kingdom provided heat, well into the dark of the night.

Sneaking a cautious peak at Isabella Merlin threw caution to the wind and lend forward to the fire pit that had already been built.

"Forbærne firgenholt" He whispered and his eyes flassed golden in the darkness. Sparks flew from his fingerstips to the pre prepared bunle of tinder and kindling that sat already before him in the little fire pit. Then had dug the fire into a pit to prevent the dry leaves on the ground from catching, in wehather like this a forest fire would be a catastopic event.

"You have magic" He heard Isabella's voice, emotionaless, much closer than he'd expected to be. He hadn't heard her approach her tread softened as it was by the leaves but they should have been crunching as dry at they were, he should have heard, he should have known, and now she knew, and he was panicking.

"No!" Merlik sqeaked almost falling in the fire pit and scrabbling to find his ground. He looked at Isabella and tried to smile as if he was confused why she thought that.

"You just lit that fire with magic" pointed out Isabella as she pointed to the fire. She was lightly amused at hiss distress.

"No I didn't you're imagining things." Said Merlin as he nodded slightly and his eyes burned with falsehoods and lies as the fire danced, reflected in them. Merlin knew that he was not convincing her and staired back into the flames in the fire pit. His mind was racing like a stallion on its first run after the end of a long winter, fast but directionless. His train of thought kept circling back to the overwhelming dread that Arthur would find out. That he would tell Uther. That he would be executed or worst banished and forced to live a life like his father hiddened in cave and alone until his death.

"Its okay Merlin" Isabella told the fightened man.

"I used a flint." He blurted out. There was a pergant pause between them filled with dread as they looked at eachother in the eye, Merlin hoping so hard that she would believe him and unable to read her vibrant green eyes, usually so expressive but now empty of all feelings. There was a small thud on the leafs on the ground and Merlin looked down. It felt as though time has stopped and he could not draw breath into his longs. It was the flint. The only flit they had brought. That he clearly hadn't used.

"This flint?" she asked gently as she raised two incredible eyebrows.

Merlin was shaking with fear despite heat. His naturally pale skin blanched more white still until he was the shade that the clouds that lazily scatter the summer sky. He looked at Isabella in desperate imploration before he spoke.

"I... I... don't tell anyone. Don't tell Arthur. Please!" he finally stammered out after a silence that stretch through the dimming light of the evening duks. Isabella crouched next to him and smiled, her head tilted to one side and her hair cascading down like a waterfull of rubies in the semi dark. She smiled at him and reach out a hand to gently clasp his upper arm, slowly as though he were a skittish animal that might bolt away.

"Your secrets safe with me Merlin. So Arthur doesn't know?" Merlin offered her a shaky smile.

"No. I want to tell him I do, but what with the king and everythingn...I don't know how he'd feel about it." Merlin said ernestly.

"I will help you. Why don't I feel him up and see if I can work out how he feels?" Isabella propesed. Merlin stared at her dumstruck. His breathe left him in a short woosh.

"You'd do that? For me?" Isabella laughed lightly, a beautiful sound like the tinkling of bells.

"Of course! it's the right thing to do and I can see it troubles you so" Merlin couldn't help it, he hugged her, still crouching, and she laughed again and wrapped her wiry strong arms around him as well.

Arthur was heading back to the camp merrily with a spring in his step. On his broad shoulder he carried a stag, trussed up, and ready to be butchered after a successful hunt. He knew Merlin wouldnt approve, but he was looking forward to sharing more hunting stories with Isabella. As he approached the camp, mouth-watering with the excitment at the thought of deer meat, he caught sight of something through the parched trees that stopped him in his tracks, his proud joy deflating from his chest with a sudden whoosh like a gust of cold air rushing down a corridor and slamming a heavy wooden door.

Sitting by the fire and holding each other close he saw Merlin and Isabella. Their skin was luminous with betrayal in the moonlight. Their heads held so close together that the inky black and firey orange blended together in a stark contrast like the fluff of some bumblebees. As they pulled away from each other, Merlim's hair danced in the firelight with a lustrous shine equivalent to that of moonlight glistening on water.

The pair didn't even notice Arthur trudging into the campsite with his quarry of Adeer until he threw it down in a heap at their feet. They looked like startled deer, Isabella instinctively lunging for her swrod while Merlin broke into that large smile of his, the one that usually made Arthur feel like he was looking into sunshine, today today left him cold.

Merlin was crest fallen and it took a lot of Arthur's resolve to ingore the puppy dog eyes being flashed at him as he bent down to start carving up the deer hide. They ate quickly and packed up the rest of the meat for the future journey. Merlin collected the plates from Isabella and Arthur but the stake of that and the pots they had used for cooking mean that he could not see that he was about to make a mistake. As he was carrying the plates, merlin tripped over his own feet, and with an enormous noise, he ended up face down in a puddle, with the cooking pot upturned on his head.

" _Mer_ lin!" Arthur rolled his eyes at his manservent who smiled cheekily at him with a streak of mud across his cheeck and matting in his hair.

"How did you manage to find the only puddle in the entire kingdome?" Isabella said laughing out loud.

"Go and clean yourself up _Mer_ lin" Arthur said frustratedly in a huff. Merlin's wide smile faltered and he stood.

"You can't go alone, it's dark and there might be bandits. I will come with you" Said Isabella standing and lifting the sword. Arthur looked at Merlin, still in the puddle, surrounded by plades with the mud soaking through his clothes. He was going to have to wash his clothes as well. hen they weren't on his body.

"No, I'll go. I will guard him. You stay here Isabella and...keep warm." Aurthur hoped she wouldn't rememebr the scorching heatwave and Isabella didn't say anything and just nodded. Arthur stood and held out a hand to Haul Merlin out of the puddle.

"Bring the plates, you can clean them while you're at it." Merlin rolled his eyes and they walked off into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

Isaballa sat and stoked the fire with a stick that she had found in the campsite. As she waited for the men to return she stared into the flames whose crackled and distrubpted the darkness and thought about her situation. She was worried. Arthur and Merlin had shown her nothing but kindness but she was drawing them into danger. The chimera was a serious monster she just wasn't sure that they understood that. The pair of them seemed to take the whole adventire as a joke and not realised that one or both of them could die. She dighed and finished packaging up the venison for the long journey ahead.

A crunching and crackling in the undergrowh drew her attention, a sound to large to be a animal. Bandits? Enemies? Then she heard she heard carried on the wind winding through the trees.

"You...dollop head!" Isabella relaxed and Merlin and Arthur came into the firelight cricle, both damp, Merlin carrying Arthur's armour and tunic, and she assumed his clothes also, as they were both shirtless. Merlin laid the clothes out around the fire to dry as they were sodden.

She looksed at them as they were yawning and stretching, the flickering flames casting fluttering shadows across their torsos, Merlin's surprisingingly wirily muscular form looked ghostly in the soft firelight, heis chest was thin but toned and the light bounced off each hard plane reflacted in the damp water than still clung to his skin. Arthur was a glowing golden god in the light of the firs. His broad frame was lightly tanned from the day's travel which emphasized his powerful muscles more as small rivelets of water ran down them. His dark hair was plastered to his chest still wet from his dip in a way which only drew attention to his narrow waist.

The both smiled at her and she smiled back. Seeing how tired they were Isabella offered to take the firt watch.

"I will take the fist watch, you should both sleep." Arthur nodded and Merlin fussed about lying down the blankets and makeshift pillows they had brought for the camp.

"Wake me when you get tired" He said and lied down on the ground next to Merlin, slightly away from the fire so that they didn't become too warm. Isabella watched over them as they fell asleep, ears perked for any sound out of the ordinary. Arthur was very charming; even when he wasn't trying to when he was stuttering and falling over his words that was charmimng. She couldn't avoid noticing how he glowed in the sun as well, and in the firelight, he seemed to radiate majesty and light and it drew her to him like a moth to a beautiful flame. She had seen him on the training field as well, so graceful and deadly with all sorts of weapons, truly he was everything she admired in a man and she could see how he would grow to be a great king.

He was so different from Merlin, she pondered, a man who was the other side of the same coin, who shone like darkness in the night, who seemed so aloof when they first met but as the time had past she realsied that they had so much in common- their loves of book and medicine and owls and nature- who had cheekbones that could cut glass and eyes that sparkled like sapphires with kindness, who was enchanting. Her heart broke at his distress at having to keep his magic a secret from Arthur. Where Arthur was light he was shadow.

As Isabella watched the pair she noticed Arthur shiffle closer in his sleep and draw himself closer to Merlin who was also asleep. The both turned on their sides n order to fit together better, Aurthurs breathe ruffling Merlins hairs and his stong tanned arm wrapped around his waste. They fit together so well, like they had been one shape before they were born that had been torn in too by the cruel mistress of fate. As Arthru pulled him tight Merlin let out a happy sigh of contentment without waking.

Isabella smiled at them, despite her feelings for both of them, she could see they belonged together. She had no interest in coming between two so loving for each other.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day dawned bright and clear. Merlin was awoken by Arthur peeling his cheast from his back and releasing him from the embrace he had maintained all night. Despite the already warmth of the dawning day the absense of Arthur's personal heat made him shiver. He got up and dressed noticing that Arthur had remained shirtless as he freed the map from the saddle bagds and poured over it intently. He took the oppurtunity to admire the sheen of sweet forming on Arthur's body from the fire and the heat and also Marlin's bodyheat.

Thay ate quickly and left on their hourses, riding away from the rising sun and towards Haepsfleet and the beast they were fated to destroy. They rode hard into the mornig sun in the shadow of the forest until they reached the crest of a large hill and stopped.

"Look, that's the quarry of Haepsfleet" said Isabella gesticuling with the grand sweep of her hand to the quarry which could be seen distanly. Merlin could see a great gash in the land, white rock carved out of the ground and he could imagine all the fields and forests that much have been destroyed for such a thing. He sighed at such destruction of nature.

"We will be there by nightfall" Arthur said and clicked on his horse down the hill and back into the woods with Merlin and Isabella following on their horses. They had become quieter and quieter as the day wore on, and, as if to mirror their emotions, the clouds finally closed in over the sky, obscuring the brilliant sun that had shone for so many days at a time and causing the air to become thick with moisture. And as they improached the quarry where the Chimera lay in hiding, all cocerned abour their own futures and each other.

It was dark by the time the trio pulled up by the quarry. They tied their horsed to a nearby cluster of trees. Carrying their torches they approached the quarry quietly. On the ride they had come up with a plan to fight the chimera. Isabella had mentioned that it was a heavy sleeper and so they decided that the cover of the dark night would afford them there best chance to kill the beast. A twig snapped gentley under Merlin's shoe and Arthur shooshed him.

"This is supposed to be a stealthy approach Merlin" he whispered and Merlin pulled a face. Arthur, Merlin and Isabella stood tensly in the silence of the night. Not even a cricket stirred or bird chirped in the distance. The silence was total. Suddenly a great sound shredded throgh the air, not a a roar but almost a scream of a thousand souls in hell. From the darkness of a cave at the far end of the quarry was the chimera, emerging dreadly and angry from its slumber.

"Get bejind me!" Ordered Arthur as he pulled out his sharp sword and stepped towards the danger. To his left, Merlin saw Isabella draw hers too. He swallowed down his fear and followed his prince. It was his destiny to protect him and Merlin would not abandon him to monsters.

"On me!" screamed Arthur as he charged forward and he was too quick for Merlin, and for Isabella, but now for the chrimera, and with one terrid swipe of its paw, Arthur was sent flying, landing in a sprawling heap, with a crunch that made Merlins heart sick.

"N-no!" Merrlin cried and started toward Arthur's limp and shallow body as it lies on the rough ground but with a tremousdous leap and skid the chimera is blocking his path and gravel is sent flying in all directions. Itr reared up onto it's back legs, heads snapping in all directions and prepared to strike. Merlin gathered his magic and prepared to blast into it's soft underbelly but suddenly Isabella shouted

"Duck!" and indistingly Merlin crouched the ground. Leaping from the ground, and launching herself off of Merlin's shoulder's, Isabella mounted the beast's back, hacking with her sword, she parried into the animal's flank. At that moment, the snake head tail reared up and struck with furocious might, claiming her in its jaws, as posion seeped into her.

Ina flash Merlin felt a rage raise up in him unlike any he had felt ever. First Arthur and now Isabella! This beast could not be defeated by mortal means. He felt his magic buzzing and stinging his skin desperare to be set free like it might tear his skin from his bones.

"Metodsceaft eÓten!" He screamed and a torent of magic exploded from his hands to strike the monster before him, his eyes burning gold, his voice echoing as if the words had been spoken by the very earth itself. The beat let out a final scream of anguish and exploded, shreds of its mortal form swirling in the eair as a great wind wipped across the quarry very briefly before it died as Merlin sighed to the ground with a great exhale, robed of his strength.

In the silence that came after he seemed to Arthur as though he were covered in gold and as he pulled himself up from his wounds he paused for a moment to stare at Merlin. It was more than enough, as in that breif time, Merlin looked over at him, and their eyes met, the light dropping from Merlin, and his colour draining, as he reilased whay he'd done.

"Isabella" Arthur said as he scrambled to his feet and oer the ground to where Isabella lay prostate on the ground, her burning hair across her face like a curtain of blood.

"Isabella!" He cried again as he reached her and crashed to the ground on his knees beide her.

"Is she okay?" asked Merlin from behind him. But Isebella wasn't okay. She turned her hea to face then and they saw the blood shine spattered on her lips.

"Arthur...Merlin..." she croaked horsely and Merlin came to kneel beside her on the other side to Arthur and grabbed her hand. She smiled at them weekly.

"My time has come." She whispered.

"No! I can heal you!" Said Merlin as tear began to roll down his face. Arthur knew he had magic now: he'd seen it in his face when he turned and Arthur had been staring at him after he slayed the Chimeara. If he could show him again magic being used for good, to help, maybe he could make Aurthur see it wasn't evil.

"No Merlin, even you cannot help me now. I go beyond the vail. Remember! ...you are two sides...of the same coin..." she gasped her last breath and he glitering eyes slide shut, glittering no more.

"Nooooo!" Arthur screamed in agony his heart torn in two by Isabella's passing. As the tears coursed freely down Merlin's face, the skies opened and rained poured into the quarry. After a moment Arthur cmae back himself, his princely soldier façade taking the front from his raw emotions.

"We need to find shelter. We're too far from Haespleet to travel now." He stood and scooped Isabella's body in his arms bridal style.

"The cave. The Chimera is gone it'll be safe." Merlin said pointing behind him to the dark shadows cut into the side of the rock. Inside the cave Arthur placed Isabellas body gently on the floor.

"Light a fire then, Merlin" he said glancing at the other man. Merlin fumbled with his hands and his pocket to get a flint and Arthur rolled his eyes at his inconpitence.

"Are you magic or what?" he said and merlin stilled suddenly wide eyes like a dear staring down the sharft of a hunter's crossbow.

"No! I'm not magic that's rediculous." Merlin continued trying to light the fire with the flint, staring at it in terror, as if lighting the fire with it would make all his problems go away and Arthur unnotice his magic.

"Merlin, I just saw you kill the chimera. With magic." Arthur spoke gently but emphaseized these last two words.

"No. You didn't." Said Merlin in a nervous stutter. He looked around desperately for an explanation before remembering the flint in his hands. He held it up to Arthur.

"I used this." He said in a tone that was not convincing. Arthur raised his eyebrows and tried not to smirk.

"You used a flint." He said. Merlin nodded

"To kill a Chimera." Arthur confirmed. Merlin nodded again still terrified but clingling to finale hope hat Arthiur would ould believe him. Arthur rolled his eyes so hard that Merlin thought he'd injure himself.

"Don't be an idiot, Merlin. I know you have magic you are the least sutble sorcereer to ever walk the earth. You have been doing magic right in front of me since the day we met, it's a good thing your life was never in any danger because if it was you would have been excecuted before you ever walked through the gates of Camelot. If you were any more transparents I would shove you in a hole and call you a window!"

"Oh Arthur!" Merlin swooned. His head was swimming with apologies he wanted to fling at Arthur, like leaves in the winde, but he could see from his loves expression that no apolgoy or explantion was necessary. He steepped up from the now roaring fire and into Arthur's waiting arms which embraced him.

"I love you, idiot, I'm not going to let anyone execute you" Clarified Arthur before kissing him passionatly, Melin melted into his arms with a soft sigh.

As they rode away from Haepfleest the next day, smoke from Isabella's funeral pyre dancing in the sky behind them, the sun came out again, bathing the pair in its golden ras, in a way that seemed disjointed from the sad scene behind them.

They had ridden out early that morning to bring Lord Sebatins the bittersweet news of the twin deaths of the chimra and his beloved daughter having thought it best not to intrude on such a private moment.

"All this death has caused me think. Life is short. You must make the most of it while you can and not waste a precious moment." Arthur mused from the back of his horse, Degore. Merlin agreed.

"It's beat to appreciate everything you can while you can! Look at the sun, the fresh leaves, feel the breezy on your face"

"We should get married" Arthur said aprubptly causing Merlin to almost from his horse

Merlin nearly fall off his hoarse.

"What?" he squwaked startled. Arthur was crushed. He'd been so sure about there love he didn't ever think Merlin might not want it. Arthis pulled up his horse and stopped.

"Don't you want to marry me?" He asked folron. He hid his softness so daily that he was already bracing himself to pretend that he was unaffected by Merlin's rejection.

"N-no! That's not what I-" Merlim strammered but Arthur cut him off and Merin besaw the protective iron bars slam down in Arthur's eye's stopping Merlin from seeing the hurt in his soul.

"Fine. it was a stupid idia. You don't want to. I get it." He said, urgeing his horse on again and leaving Merlin behind. Merlin blinked stunned. With a confused look in his face started up his horse to catch up with Arthur.

"Of course I want to marry you, clotrpole!"Merlin cried. He couldn't help but smile as Arthur pulled his horse to a stop inshock. Arthur was shocked, his eyes were wide and his jaw slack in surprised and his nose was still. Merlin turned his hoarse around to face him.

"Really?" He asked too stunned to believe it could be true.

"Oh of course, it's everything I've ever wanted!" Merklin said and smiled widely at Arthur who had a sensetive small smile spreading across his face as he realise Merlin was not lying, he meant it, he wanted to get marrid to him, Arthur Pendragon, crown Prince of Camelot. Arhtur's smile grew at the thought until he was beaming so hard that his face split in two. To Merlin it was like looking into the sun.

"Fine, Merlin, if you insist we'll get married. No need to be such a girl" he smirk and teased. Merlin grinned right back and pulled his horse parrallell to Arthur's so they we nose to tail. Both men leaned towards each other, placing a chaste and genlte kiss on the other's lips. As they pulled away, Merlin smiled wider still.

"You're the one telling Uther." he joked. And they rode on towards Camalot; their home.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you for reading! Merlin and Arthur head back to Camelot, but what awaits them there…..

Word had reached camalo t before them of the great deed of slaying the chimera, even though no one knew Merlin's part in it and believed Arthur and Isabella to be the heroes, greived as they were to learn she had given her life to protect her town. Uther summoned them to the thrown room on there return and they entered the room to see the whole court had turned out to hear there tale. Arthur have Merlin a look he couldn't quite translate. Merlin was worried, they'd planned to make no secret of there plans to marry but would Arthur be able to reveal such a thing with so many present? The man was an island, Merlin couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Arthur my boy!" Uther boomed across the hall as they approached, with a beaming smile and his arms spread wide in joy.

"Father" Said Arthur can stopped before the king.

"I hear congradulations are in order!" Uther said and sat in his thronwe. Arthur was stunned. He shared a look of shock with Merlin who also looks staggare by this news.

"Um..." He said unable to response as he had not prepared for this reaction, he had gone into the room ready to have to fight for his love.

"How did you know?!" Arthur asked ahgast.

"News travels very fast here Arthur" Utrher said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"And you're happy with the news?" asked Arthur, confured.

"Well, Isabella's death is most regretable, but this is still a brilliant outcome for Camelot." Smiled Uther.

Arthur was baffled. What did Isabella have to do with his marriage to Merlin? Out of the corner of his eye he could see Merlin gesturing wildly, holding his hands up necxt to his face and making facing like a mad animal. It did not help to ease Arthur's confusing.

"With the Chimera slayed we have one lest magical beast to concern aurselves with!" Uther continued. Arthur's mind clearled. He realised, his father didn't know about Merlin and he's relationship, he was happy abou the chimera, not their marriage to each other. The clarity in his mind grew cloudy one more, this time with dread, as he realised he still had to tell the king about their realtionship, and how they loved each other and wanted to be marrid soon.

"Yes. The chimera. Which I kill. By meself. With Isabella. Who died." Said Arthur hastily agreeing with his father.

"We will have a feast to celebrate this great dead" continued Uther oblivious to his sons miscomfort.

"Actually, father, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about." Continued Arthur and he glanced to Merlin for support and was met with an encouraging smilie.

"I had high hopes for you and Isabella but I will invite many princesses to your feast. You'll be able to have your prick of them." Uther carried on smiling.

"Well, it's funny you should say that-" said Arthur, stepping forward slightly and raising his right hand to to gesture.

"It really is about time you got marrie to a nice girl who's good for the Kingdom of Camelot. Produced some hiers." Finished up Uther.

"I am already engaged to be married, father" Arthur said standing nervously. Uther broke into an enourmous smile and let out a short laugh.

"Why this is splendid news Arthur? WHo is she? Has Isabella a sisteR? Is she hear? Bring her forwards at once!" Uther looked around the room scanning for an unfamiliar face but seeing only servants a courtiers all.

"My..betrotherd is here father. It is not Isabella's sister, I don't think she even has a sister, I think she has a brother" Arthuerr rambled slightly in nervousness.

"Well where is she my son?" Uther looked at Arthur with a gentle frown. Arthur shuffled uncomfortabley from foot to foot, and, girding his loins, finally raised his hand to point to Merlin, while staring at the ground, afraid to meet his father's eyes. Uther made a confused frown.

"I don't see anyone. Is there someone standing behind Merlin? Merlin, move out of the way!" He ordered as he tried to understand.

Arthur threw a qick glance to Merlin . This was awkward. And he steeled himself some more.

"No father. It's Merlim. I an engaged to Merlin." he stated and finally raised his head to meet Uther's flintly glare. Uther's anger lit up like tinder.

"Merlin! What sorcery is this?" he roared. He stepped down from the throne stage and prowled towards the man.

"You have bewitched my son!" he blared at him as he approached.

"Father!" said Arthur gently.

"I'll have your head for this Boy!" spat Uther as he raised his head to strike Merlin's face. Arhtur slid swiftly inbetween the pair, facing up to his father and sheilding Merlin.

"He didn't bewitched me! I just love him!" he crid sadly and worried that his father wouldn't understand. The entire court let out a collecting gasp at this revelation but Uther deflated right away.

"Oh ok" said Uthr and smiled wide.

"I was worried you might have been bewitched, this is very sudden and Merlin has been your manservent for many years." he grabbed Arthur's soulders paternally and smiled widely at him. Atrthur could see he was happy and let out a sigh of tensions that it had not gone as badly as he had feared it might.

"I think I have been in love with him the whole time father. It took him almost dying after a fall from a horse for me to realise the true deepth of my feelings" He smiled at Merlin softly with love in his eyes and Merlin blushed and beamed back.

"Well then, welcome to the fmaily boy." said Uther moving over to Merlin to clap him on the shoulders too. The entire court broken in to cheers, happy and celebrating that their prince had found love and they would have a wedding.

"We will have a banquet!" Uther announced to a great reception. The servants disappeared as there would be much preparations be done. Gaius approached Merlin and Arthur through the crowd smiling.

"Congratuations to both of you, I am glad to see you both so happy. Arthur I would like to make sure you are quite well after the battle with the Chimear. Come to my chamber's, I will give you a heck up." Arthur nodded and they both followed Gais through the castle to the physicians chambers, where he sat Arthur down on a stool and poked and prodded t him to make sure he was in good health. Merlin perched on the table and watched undeer the pretence of learning the trade and not at all because Arthur took his shirt off and Gais poked a large bruise on his ribs that made him yelp.

"A broken rib or too, but nothing to worry about" Gaius said giving Arthur back his shirt which he put on over his head. He pottered around gathering bottles and herbs and putting them away.

"I must say its a good thing you are getting married, if Merlin gets pregnant the babies will be legitinamte heirs" Gaid said absent mindedly. Arthur looked at Merlin in shock and saw a look of great shock on his pale face. He felt the blood drain from his own face in dread.

"Since when can I get pregnant?" Merlin asked at a squeak.

"Oh you are a dragon lord, a gift passed from father to son, The magic mas to make sure a son will be produced" Gaius replied as he put his boxes of herbs away.

"D-dragonlord?" Stammered Arthur thunderstuck

"Babies?" blureted Merlin at the same time. The colour drained from both of their faces as they stared agog each other in awkward silence.


	11. Authors note

Hi guys just a quick update. Firstly thank you al soooo much for your support! i appreciate all the votes and adding this story to your lists! I'm writing Book 2 but life is a bit hectic at the moment, so hopfully I can start publishing soon!

Stay tuned!

Aithysa


	12. BOOK 2: Chapter 11

The morning of Merlin and Arthur's wedding came about very quickly. Preperations had been swift as Uther did not see any sense in waiting, and Merlin and Arthuer were so keen to be wed they had no objections. Merlin was in his old chambers with Gaius. Since their engagment the pair had shared Arthur's room unofficially, and against Uther's wishes, but it was a the worst kept secret in Camelot's castle.

"Gius this has shrunk" Said Merlin spinning around to try and inspect every angle of his outfit.

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin, it can't have shrunk" Gaius said with his eyebrow raised in disparagment.

"Magic?" joked Merlin with a cheeky grin. Gaius let out a long suffering sigh.

"I think it's rather you that have grown." he said, looking at Merlin's small bump on his stomach in the rich blue tabbard.

"Arthur like's to make sure I'm fed" Merlin said defensively pouting. Merlin frowned again. No matter what he did lately, he seemed to be losing the litheness of his form. He blamed it on all the rich feasts Arthur insisted he attend as an honoured guest rather than a serving boy. His servant body wasn't used to such richness.

"I can't have you breaking on me Merlin" Arthur's voice boomed from behind him, startling Merlin and Gaius.

"Arthur!" Cried Merlin pulling Gaius in front of him and trying to hide. Gaius stumbled, startled.

"Arthur! We're not meat to see one other!" he called from his hiding place behind his friend and mentor, peeping out from behind him. Arthur rolled his eyes. He hadn't finished getting dressed yet, clothed only in his lose shirt and tight brown breaches, soft new leather doots hugging his calves. He still looked radient thought in the early morning sunlight that streamed into the room. Merlin's heart flipped over in his chest. At the sight. Arthur responded with cock grin and stepped around Gaius who stepped out of the way and into Merlin's space.

"I had to see you before to bring you your gift" He said smiling. Merlin blinked owlishly.

"Gift? But I didn't get-" He began but Arthur cut him off.

"I know. I wanted to get you something" Just then, Merlin noticed a badly wrapped parcel in his hands.

"I wrapped it myself" Atrhur said with pride and rocked forward on his toe.

"I can tell" replied Merlin with a grin.

"Open it!" Arthur said and nodded towards the present he pushed into Merlin's hands. With a bemused grin he turned the package over and began to unpick it gentley.

"Merlin. Stop being to picky." Merlin grinned in Arthur's face and Arthur gave hima wrye grin. He wretched at the wrappings away to reveal a wooden box. It was a nice box engraved with not patterns and a metal latch.

"It's very nice Arthur..." Merlin said with a slight froown and Arthur snorted.

"Open it, Merlin" Merlin's face cleared and he flipped the latch open and opened to box to show a metal disk. He took it out. Aurthuer took the box from him. It was heavy. He turned it over and saw an owl engraved upon it with a banner and the motto of the Pendragon family house. In it's talons it clunthed a brack of some leaves.

"It's a seal!" Merlin said and looking into Arthirs smiling face.

"It's YOU'RE seal Merlin. I had it made for you" Merlin said nothing ahast at the thought that Arthur had shown and his consideration. Tears bagan to well up in his eyes threatening to spill donw his smooth pale cheeks. Arthur began to look worried thinkgin he had done something wrong and somehow offended his love on this special day. He could not live with himself if he now ruined the strenght of there relationship.

"Don't you like it? i thought because you like owls they remind me of you, they're a symbol of wisdom and knowledge and you like books and thing sand the branch is because off your medicine training with gaisu and the herbs-" He was cut off by Merlin's mouth on his and his arms flung around his neck.

"Arther I love it!" He said when they broke apart thand they both smiled at each other, and Merlin's face wet from his tears of joy. Arthur reached up a hand to wipe them away.

"Well I must go now. I'll see you later...husband" With a chaste kiss Arthur swept out of the room leaving train of freshly washed scent and a smiten husband-to-be behind him.

It was a sunny autumal day. The birds were outside in the trees, leaves bright hues of red and gold, singing. The air smelled crisp with excitement. The hall had been filled with flowers and ornements, banners and streamers in celebration of the crown prince's wedding day to his former menservant. The hall was full of their guests, friends, courtiers, everyone was there. The front rows were taken up by Merlin's mother Hunith, Gaius, Morgana, Gwen who had been invited as a guest rather than a servent. Behind, the knight, all of whom were present, including Lancalot and Gwaine with Lucy the barmaid, and Sir Leon, and Eylan and Percival, Gerain't an Galahad and Kay, Bohrs, and Sir Owaine. Uther sat on his thrown not with the other guest but as king he said in front with the ceremony.

Uther sat on his thrown, his legs as far apart as his rich leather breachs would allow, his elbow poised on the arm rest of the throne, and his face rested on his upturned hand: although it was his most loved son's special day, he was still the king, and he still had to show his power, and it oozed from him. Arthur and Merliln stood facing oneanother before Geoffry of Monmoth who would declare them wed.

"Geofferey, I have written my own vows" Arthur cut Geoffrey off before he could confirm their binding together. Athur cleared his throat to have the complete attention of everyone in the room.

"Merlin I love you. Since we met you have done nothing but insult me, challenge me, question me, disobey me, and, frankly be the worst manservant a pince could have. But I find it enchanting. From the start you have been the only one to treat me as a person first and crown royalty second. When I needed somone most, magically, there you were, being what I needed most, who I needed most, and the idea that I get to spend the rest of my life ith you... it's... the thought of our future... it's spellbing. I am bewitched by you, today and for the rest of our lives, so, never stop not obeying my stupid whims, because I love you..." he trailed off, lost. He had so many more feelings for Merlin, but he didn't know how to put it into all words. A Love like theirs could not be put into.

Merlin was looking at him in awe, tears in his eyes, and running down his cheeks, but face lit up by the largest grin that Arthur had ever seen, at some point he had taken his hand and enterwoven their fingers. Arthur was unsure how he hadn't noticed that small gesture previously, but it made it sure that he'd said good things two Merlin.

"Oh Arthur!" Merlin said and his voice cracked on a sob. He felt as thought all the love he heal in his heart for this man, his love, was bubbling up and chocking him and he couldn't breath past it. He thouht to die like this would be the best death, with Arthur's face looking at him with such love and so surrounded by everyone he cared for.

"A-Arthu-ur...I love y-you..." Merlin managed to say but he couldn't get any further.

"Your tears say more than words ever could" Arthur said an reached a hand up to gentlely wipe the slick salty wetness from Merlin's cheeks. The entire throne room was affected by Arthur's words. Tears rolled down the cheeks of Geroffy of Monmouth. The ladies were sobbing subtly into delicate handerchiefs. There was a distinct glint in Percival's eye of tears uncried. Even Gwaine was not unaffected, his usual smirk wiped away for an expression of jovial seriousness. There was a profound moment of still silence where everyone composed themselves. Then Geofery continued:

"I now pronounce you Prince and Prince's husband. You may kiss." He looked a touch embarrassed at this last bit. The needed little encouragement and, at Geoferey's words, stepped into one another fully, kissing a kiss that was both tender and passionate in it's furosity. It, for them, was as if the world completly had disappeared, and all that existed in that moment was the two of them, holding onto one another against all the tribulations of life that may come. The enitre hall burst into rapturous applause loud as thunder and their bubble was burst with a bang. Both grinned sheepishly as they pulled away from each other and faced their audience.

They left the hall on a cloud so happy at their official union. Merlin couldn't stop grinining though he blushed at the attention being lavished upoon him by those present. Arthur was in his element of course, but glowing with happiness and pride. They feasted well on roast chicken with rosemary and potatoes, a whole boar was set before them an all the produce the kitchen garden's of Camlot could offer. They drank much wine until Merlin started tugging at Arthur's s arm.

"Arthur come and dance with your husband!" He cried over the music grinning at Arthur's face. Arthur couldn't help but smile, Merlin was so enchanted at being able to call him 'husband' that was all he had been doing. Arthur rolled his eyes dramatic.

"Fine, Merlin, we'll dance" he said but smiled at the pale man as he did. The chance to hold Merlin close before all thoe present was a dream he'd had for a long time and the change to do so would not be passed up. He let Merlin drag him to the arear of the floor that had been claered for just this purpose and pulled him close with a hand around his wasite. He leaned down to whisper in Merlin' ear.

"I love you" He felt Merlin smile against his face but then he gasped, like a long drawn out sigh and suddenly became a heavy weight in Arthur's arms. Arthur gripped him tight as Merlin's legs crumbled beneath him and he sagged.

"Gaius!" Arthur cried as Artur acted on instinct and before he could even hit thr floor Merlin was swept into his arms, unconcious. Gaius was at Arthur's side almost immediately, abandoning the slice of spiced weeding cake he was about to dig into. He touched Merlin's face frowning in concern. Everyone had stopped to look at the couple and the mucis had stopped as everyone looked on in concern.

"Come to my chambers sire." He said and he and Arthur swept out of the hall, Arthur carrying a still unoconsious Merlin in the bridal style between his arms. He had hoped to enter their shared chambers like this that night but was now more worried about Merlin to think about it. Carefully, Merlin was laid down on the narrow cot by Arthur, who was growing increasingly concerned as Merlons unconsciousness showed no sign of ending. Gaius immediately starts working on Merlin with herbs.

"What's wrong with him?" esked Arthur. Concern was dripping in his voice like spilled wine. Could it be, he thought with a painful pang, that Merline was sick, that the life he had tied himself to short hours ago could soon be over? The thought made him nauseous.

"It seems Merllin has fainted, sire" Gaius said stepping back from the bed still frowning in concern.

"Why did that happen? Will he be okay?" Arthur asked and ran ahand across Merlin's fore head and down his cheek feelish the flush of his skin. Merlin'ss eyes fluttered open slowly and he blinked in confusion and looked at Arthur trying to focus on his face.

"Arthur? I fainted" He said and raised a hand to wave at Arthur until it connected with his husbands hand which he grasbed weakly.

"Merlin! You did. You gave me quite a scare! Are you okay?" Arthur's face broke into a smile of releif at Merlin's awakening and squeezed his hand gently in response. He felt his terror ebb away from where it had been clamped around his heart in a vice, a bear trap of fear which he would have raised Camelot itself to ruins to escape if it ensured Merlin's life.

"He will be fine, he just needs to rest and take care of himelf. There are other concernes to be had now" Said Gais looking at the pointfully, but Arthur was unsure why. Both he and Merlin looked confused at Gaius.

"What do you mean?" Said Merlin frowning.

"You're pregnant, Merlin" Gaius said.

"P-pregnant?" Merlin stammered; gobsmacked.

"With a baby?" asked Arthur dumbly.

"Yes sire. Pregnant with a baby." Gaius replied and raised that eyebrow in an expression of fatherly mocking and joy.

Merlin bust into tears again.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi guys hope your enjoying the story! I updated the cover picture, what do you think? I followed a tutorial and I think it turned out good! anyway please enjoy this chapter, and, if you leave me comments i promise to get back to you!

* * *

The months past quickly in Camelot and Merlin's belly grew full with life. Arthur went to great lengths to hide Merlin's condition from his father as he had no idea how to explain how Merlin had become pregnat in the first place. His father the king was not likely to accept Merlin's magic even if it gave him a grandchild. The season had changed from Autumn thought winter and now it was early spring once more, whole year since Merlin's accident which had led to their happy union. Th sun was shining brilliantly for the first time that year; emerging from behind the shadow of winter like a hibernating bear emerging after a long sleep. The birds were celebrating the return of the grownth and life to the land by dancing in the air and singing their brilliant songs, and the first gentel buds of leaves were emerging on the trees soon to burst into life and bloom with sweet fragrance.

It was the kind of day that made Merlin want to ride through the forest just to be surrounded by the animals and nature that he loved so dearly. He stared out of the window of the chambers he shared with Arthur and sighed so deeply. Recently Arthur had been praticualrly protective of his pregnant husband, terrified like a rabbit in the cross hairs of his cross bow that his farther would find out about the pregnancy and along with that Merlin's magic, and the fact that Merlin was a dragon Lord also, things that Uther would not understand, and would order the execution of his son-in-law, irregardless of Athur's love for his husband and unborn son. All this meant that Merlin had been confined to his room more than he'd like. He loved Arthur but losing his freedom to run around CAmelot was starting to get to him.

"Merlin. Stop darydreaming, I've been talking to you for the last five minutes." said Arthur, walking up behind him and wrappying his hands around Merlin's waist, resting them on his pregancy belly.

"Sorry, darling, I've just been missing the fresh air recently. And the outside. Growing up in Ealdor I would spend all spring and summer outsife, it's difficult for me to be inside so much." Merloin exposited. Arthur sighed.

"I know, and I've come up with a plan." he twirled Merlin to face him and grinned a wicked little smile.

"Wha?" said Merlin, but Arthur just kissed him and went to open the knocking that had just started on the door.

"Gaius! Come in" Arthur said with a voice full of cheer.

"Hello sire. I have found the rare herb we spoke of. It was mentioned in an ancient text, but it also said where it could be found. It needs to be collected under a full moon, which is tongiht." Gaius gestured to the book he was holding, flickering it open as he spoke. Arthur looked at the page he indicated and concenrated hard.

"This is excellent news, I will at leave at once!" he exclaimed, once done with the reading.

"What's going on?" ask Merlin, confised.

"You'll see!" Grinned Arhtuy, swooping across the room and bending down to kiss the now sitting Merlin on the tip of his nose. Without saying another word, he swept out of the room still grinng.

"Gaius what's going on?" insisted Merlin. He was getting frustrated.

"In order for you to travel in you're condition, you need to take a tinctur made of a rare herb. I have been looking for it for monthhs." Explained Gaius kindly, eyes alight with merriment at his success.

"Why would I be travelling when the baby is due to soon?" Merlin was confused again.

"Arthur's plan is to take you to a hunting cabin where you will habe the birth." Explained Gaius to Merlnin.

"Hunting cabin?" echoed Merlin in a question.

"Yes. Then Ither will be none the wiser about you condition." Gaius said with proud conviction. He was happy with the plan that he and Arthur had hatched to keep Merlin safe from Uther's wrath about magice.

"What about when we bring home a baby?" pointed out Merlin with his eyebrows raised and a disbelieving look in his face.

"Foundlings are a common occurance, Merlin, you are newly wed, it makes sense that you would want to gain a child." Gaius had thought of this already and laughed off all of Merlin's concerns.

"Oh ok" smiled Merlin. Happy to know that he was being looked out for.

Arthur rode through the Darkling Woods into the depths of the woods looking for The tree that Gaiuses book had described. A giant tree, bigget than all the others and much broarder, with leaves all year round in all states from buds to fresh green summer leaves to the deep red and gold of autumn. He'd never seen such a tree in all his years in these woods but he was going into much deeper and darker places than he'd ever been before. With so much time to himself he felt Merlin's absesne keenly as he was so used to his almost constant chatter, or if he wasn't talking just his conforting presence nearby. Arthur sighed to himself. He missed Merlin.

As is the way in woods, Arthur's destination appeard before him before he even realised he was there, emerging out between the trees so suddenly. He dismounted from his steed Degore and tied him up to graze. Arthur drew his sword in precaution and approached the tree looking for the plant he needed. It grew in this place only so he knew he would find it here.

"Arthur…" came a voice from hearby. Arthur raised his sword in alert.

"Who's there? Show yourself?" He called bravely searching for the voice.

"Arthur…" Came the voice again, now from behind him. He spn around. Floating in front of him were thee small people about a foot tall, each glowing a different colour. The one in front was a vibrent shade of green, and behind them of the left was glowing bright purple, and then on the right was glowing golden yellow.

"Hello Arthur Pendragon. Crown Prince of Camalot" said teh green person in a voice that was hypnotic in its calmness; like the promise of a soft and warm bed after a day o hard riding in a storm.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Arthur was on an edge. Gaius had failed to mention any magical creatures and he knew that without Merline he was at a disadvantage.

"We are the faries. We guard this tree and protect it from the likes of you men coming here and trying to take our plants" came the seductive voice, laced with a steal that Arthur had not notied before.

"I mean no disrespect, I need thing for medecine for my husband. He is with child and we must travel" said Arthur with caution.

"We have to care for the issues of mortal men!" snapped the trio in harmony. Anger appearing seemingly from nowhere and direct full force at Arthur

"Please I need to keep his safe!" his tone was begging, but he was desperate,

"Fine. You can take it, but for a price" agreed the faeries, anger replaced with mischeif.

"Anything." Arthur said without a pause to think.

"We curse you! You came here to protect your llove, and protect him you shall!" The faeries cackled and vanished and a great cloud of light grew up around Arthur from the ground with all the colours in it. He swayed on his feet and crashed to the ground in a clatter of amour with the small plant still clutched in his hand.

Arthur came too lying on the groud. The light and the fairies had gone. He remembered their curse with a gasp and sat up quickly, checking his body for injury or any change, but he could see nothhing. He cleared his thorat.

"I am Arthur Pendragon" he said aloud, but his voice also seemed unaffected. He touched his face but he could not find out what had been done to him. He stood and mounted his horse, making sure the plant is safely stowed in a saddle-bag before setting off back to Camelot at a speedy trot


	14. Chapter 13

On his return to Camelot, Gaius had made Merlin a tincture from the plant Arthur had brought, to take days before they left to prepare his body for safe travel. It had made him very tired, and Arthur felt he was tired in sympathy as when he woke he felt as though he had been training with his knights all nigt, not resting. He hadn't told Merlin what the faries had said for fear of scaring or worrying him, but nothing seemed to have happened to him curse-like since, so he brushed it off. Maybe Merlin's magic protected him from curses. Some days later Arthur was summoned to the throne room to consult with his father the king.

"Arthur, many reports have come in of a dragon around Camelot." Uther pronounced as Arthur stood in front of him. Arthur gasped and a shocked muttering went around the room. This was unheard of for many years now and a dragon would be a great threat both to the people of Camalot and also their livelihoods.

"That cannot be! The dragons were all destroyed in the Great Purge!" Arthur said aghast at the news. His father had told him many times of the great purge and how magic had been driven out of the city.

"Never the less, these reports keep coming. I want you to go out and investigate and see if you can find this beast. No one has reported and death or livestock being taken, but fear is spreading and we cannot have that." Uther proclaimed.

"Of course my father. I will take my best knights and go at once" Arthur nodded firmly and Uther waved a hand to dismiss him. Arthur beckoned his knights Leon, Gwain, Perival, Owaine,Kay, Lancalot Bors and Galahad and they went together to the amoury to prepare themselves for this scouting mission. There was no way they would be able to defeat the dragon but if they could find it then they would be able to gather enough forces to defeat it once they knew where it was and what it's movement were.

They left soon after as the Morning sun still hung in the sky brightening the land with it's bright and fresh light. A soft wind blew still carrying the chill of winter down from the mountains and the strems were gushing with the melting ice and snow that had fallen on the mountains in the previous winter months. They rode in a long line on their horses, first north to Greenswood, and Willowdale, but no one could tell them anything more. A great red dragon was seem flying over the villages and farms, breathing fire into the sky and screming into the night, but it had not attacked nor hurt anyone nor taken any livestock or burned any dwellings. No one had seem whence it had come from nor where it went. It seemed to be a fruitless task. They followed the stories south west to Howden but the same stories abounded. They rode back into Camelot as the sun set dimly over the land, having not gained any new knowledge, but they had all enjoyed the days ride and the oppurtunity to meet the people who lived under Camelot's rules.

They entered into the throwne room that eve upon their return, travelweary and worn to present to Uther the news of their travels.

"Sire, no one can tell us anything more about the dragon. It seems it just circles the settlements breathing fire and screaming a most horrible sound and then leaves in the direction of Camelot, but no one has seen it beyond the woods and there is no sign of it living anywhere." Arthur said, unhappy that the trip have not been more productive and he had no further news for the king.

"This is most diasappointing news" Said Uther with a stern frown touching his face in thought.

"You say no people have been hurt?" He asked after a moment, looking at Arthur.

"No sire, they're only scared but no damage has been done to any people or their poseisons" Arthur confirmed.

"That is a releif. We will do what we can to assure the people, but as no one is being hurt, it would be fooolish to waste the knights on such a foolish endevour. We'll keep a watch for further news." Arthur was torn. He knew that the dragon was a thrat that they should not leave but Merlin was due to have the child soon, and he could think of thonthing worse than to tbe torn from his side at this time.

"Yes father" Aurthur agreed, and Uther dismissed him with a regal wave of his hand. Arthur hurried away to find Merlin; he found that he missed him dreadly when they were apart and longed to hold him in his arms once more o chase away the disappointment of disappointing his father in that he could not find the dragon.

That night the darkness fell like a blacket of silence over Camelot, broken only by the distance hoots of owls and other nighttime animals scurrying around in the darkness. The taverns were all quite and emptry, and everyone lay at rest in their homes. Merlin was not exception, as he was also curled up in the massive bed he shared with Airthur, sleeping soflty and soundly in the darkest part of the night.

Suddenly, and without warning, Merlin was jolted awake from the deep sleep that he had been in. His pulse was racing like the galloping hooves of a stallion racing through the Fields of Pellinor. And he gasped as he awoke. His whole body was shaken from his nightmare though the image faded to transcendent dust before his minds eye. He slowly started to get back his bearings and remembered he was sit in his bed. Blindly in the glooming dark he reached out a slender hand for Arthur searchingly, only to find the other side of the bed empty as a void, like the Caves of Balor in the night. Merlin was panicked.

One of the windows was open a crack, which Merlin found strange, but then he calmed. He was just perfoming a balancing act on a nervous knife edge from his dream, he reasoned. Arthur had clearly woken up during the night and then got out of bed for a stroll: he had done it before. Merlon shook himself lightly for worrying over nothing and he settled himself back down in the soft billowy bedding to sleep with a smile deciding it must just be the baby and the pregnancy hormones making hims worry like a mother whose son was away at war over nothing when ususally he would be relaxed. Arthur would be back. Arthur always came back.


	15. Chapter 14

It was some days later that Arthur and Merlin took a stroll to the lower town. Merlin had been restless and driving Arthur mad with his cravings for rosemary roast chicken and nettle pudding until he had insisted on a trip to the lower town market place to procure them. The sun was shining down on the market place as the pair wove their way through the bustle of the afternoon crowd. They both loved how freely they could walk around the market as Merlin had cast a spell to disguise his pregnant belly and the two of them also. To the shoppers they just looked like anyone else, two peasants out for a merry time in the sun. They had had to do this after Athru had refused outright to simply wear peasant clothes, something which had amused Merlin no end.

The breeze was soft in the azure sky and birds flew on it, their songs adding to Merlin's feelings of peace and contentment at finally leaving the castle. The rosmary roast chicken and nettle puddding was eaten with glee by Merlin and many disparaging comments from Arthur. The pair walked on, though through the market when something occured to Merlin that he had been meaning to speak to his husband about.

"Oh, Arthur, I just remembered, I keep waking up in the night and you aren't there!" gasped Merlin as he remembered.

"You must be dreaming, I don't get up at night" scoffed Arthur in denile. He looked confused at Merlin's claim.

"Not even to use the privy?" queired Merlin only half joking.

"Nope, I sleept like a log the whole night though. You must be dreaming." Arthur was insisted. He had no memory of waking up in the nights his hunsbad mention.

"Oh, ok. It feels so real though, I get so scaredy..." Merlin muttered delicately, trailing off in embarrassment at his being caught at worrying over nothing. He knew that Arthur was very protective of him but he was just as progective of Arthur and their impending son. He paused and then he continued.

"I...I am scared...I'm scared o-of you leaving m-me!" he finally admitted. It felt like a betrayl of Athru.

"Merlin. I'd never leave you. Not for one moment or one reason. Not even to use the privvy" Arhtur reassured him, Merlin knew this really and felt bad for not trsting his husbad. The corner of his mouth turned up slighty at Arthur's attempt to joke.

"Oh Arthur!" signed Merlin and they kissed in sight of everyone in the market, though through their magical disgise no one knew that it was them that they were seeing. It was nice to be this open and free: even though they were wed it was difficult for Arthur to go anywhere subtley as he would be seen and noticed by everyone and treated as the Crown prince, which he was ,instead of a normal person. But like this they could go wherever they wanted without anyone noticing, and they just bended in, as one of the other townspeaple might. Arthur kissed Merlin again, smiling attractively into it.

That night, Merlin awoken again, this time by a strange sound in the darkness, a noise that didn't fit with the usual nighttime ambiance of Camelot, a shourt of shuffling, right there in the room with him. At first he froze, but worry for his husband took over and soon he was sliding his hand across the bed to wear Arthur lay – or didn't lay, as the bed was warm but Arthur was missing. Just as he was persuading that he was still asleep a movemnet by the window caught Merlin's eyes. It was the window that was always open when Arthur was gone in the night. It was open, and Arthur stood in front of it, out lined in gossamer silver by the light of the moon, unmoving and still. Despite his concern, Merlin could not help but notice that he was beautiful, he smiled to himself at the thought of Arthur's reaction to being call something so girly.

"Arthur?" Merin said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and sitting up in bed propped up with one arm. Arthur did not answer and Merlin frowned. Maybe he was sleep walking? Merlin didn't know. He swung hes feet out of bed to go and invesstigate, padding towards the other man across the cold stone floor but then suddenly in one fluid movement Arthur grasped the side of the window and pulled himself up into the frame.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried, stood quickly and strode over to the window where Arthur was but before his long legs could reach him, Arthur had flung himself out the window.

"Aurthur!" Merlin screamed reaching after his husband but clawing uselessly at the air. His entre body went cold and numb with shock in an instant and he fought to keep himself from throwing up. All was lost. Just earlier that very same day Arthur had said- had promised- that he'd never leave Merlin. And now... He was pulled from his thoughts by the thunderous beating of wings as a collossal red dragon rose into the air before him. It's armoured scales were the size of dinner plates and shone with all the shades of red that Merlin could imagine, from crimson and scarlet to cerise to cheery and burgundy. Even in the darkness it's scales glittered an shone with an unreal light as if lit from within by a burning flame. He gasped and stepped back in shock as the beast beat it's wings and disappeared into the night with a woosh of hot hair from the beat of it's massive wings.

In the stillness of the dark he came back to his senses and remembered Arthur. He staggered back to the window and looked down to the ground below, he braced himself for what he knew we was going to see and looked to the courtyard below, hoping against hope that his husband had survived the fall. But where he expected to see Arthur's shattered and broken body their was nothing but cibblestones. Arthur had dissappeared into the darkness along with the mysteriuous dragon. Merlin's knees gave way in relief and he slipped into the inky black unconsciousness of a dead faint.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Hi so sorry about the delay! i've been so busy recently, but now I'll upload a double chapter to make up for it! Enjoy! 3

* * *

The next morning was a bright and sunny one. Golden light streamed through the bedroom window of the Prince and his sorcerer, basking their bed in radiant hues of yeloow and amber. It was a cruel brightness that was starkly different to the sober tone of the man sitting visul inside, bent over the the prone form of his husband who was still inconscious on the bed. Arthur had linked their hands together and he whispered to Merlin, calling his name to tempt him back to the waking world.

"Merlin. Wake up. You have to wake up" whispered Arthur squeezing his husbands hand and blinking back the tear's that were threatening to seep down his tanned cheeks. Merlin finally stirred sligtly. His eyelids cracking open like the crust of the earth in the fire mountains that Uther had told Arthur tales of when he couldn't sleep as a child. Looking over at the blond prince of Camelot he was rocked into his senses quickly.

"Arthur!" he cried again and flung himself at the other man, sobbing into his neck as Arthur sat bemused but holding his husband close.

"You know it should be me who is the one who is supposed to be upset right?" Arthur said, holding Merlin away from him at arms length to look caringly into his face and brushing Merlins tears up with his hands. Merlin's eyes were wide and swimming with untold agony that broke Arthur's heart to see.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern. He didn't like Merlin being so upset, it made him feel as though he had failed to keep him safe.

"You…you jumped! You jumped out the window! And then there was a dragon, and you were gone, and-" Merlin was desperate and working himself into a panic as he relieved the moment.

"Whoa whoa Merlin, calm down. Tell me what happened." Arthur's voice was velvelty smooth to calm Merlin but it allowed for no argument as though he were soothing a skittish colt.

"I woke up last night, and you were gone! I saw you at the window in the moonlight, but to me it seemed you seemed to not be able to hear me when I spake your name –" Merlin started racing through his explanition his eyes fixed at a point ahead of him and not looking at Arthur in the face.

"…Merlin" Arthur tried to interrupt winding his hand around Merlin's wrist.

"-As I approached you, you lept into the window frame and though I cried out in terror, you threw yourself from the sill into the courtyard. I ran to the window and an enormous dragon appeared before me outside in the air, a terrible beast glittering with an internal flame." Merlin ratted on, paying his hubsand no attention.

"Merlin." Arthur's voice came sharper now, but still it fell short, like an arrow fired into a wind blowing against it. Merlin was shaking now as he spoke and Arthur could see glistnening tears threatening to form in his eyes once more.

"It took off into the air and disappeared, and when I looked down, my heart torn in two, to see your mangled body on the ground below, there was not a sight of you at all." Merline was finished, and he took a great gasping breaths, before finally turning his bue eyes to Arthur, their gaze searching, and worried, that Arthur could have been hurt, that there was something wrong and Merlin had no idea how to fix it.

"Merlin! You were dreaming. Clealry I am not a dragon. None of that happened, I'm right here, I told you I'd never leave you" Arthur said in soothing tones like he was talking to someone delusional, which he did think Merlin was being like. Merlin wanted to believe him, but he knew in his heart and in his magic that wasn't the case. He took a deep breathe.

"Arthur, I think your a dragon" there was silence as Arthur blinked at Merlin. He had not been expecting him to say that, if all things.

"Merlin I am not a dragon." He said. He wanted to laughter at the absurdity of the situation but he was a niggling worry that maybe this was a terrible side effect of the pregnant. Arthur had never known anyone be pregnant so he couldn't be sure. Sometimes Morgana acting trangely During her moon time, maybe this similar?

"You need to listen to me! Last night you turned into a dragon. I don't know how and I don't know why, but I think you've been curserd" Cursed. The sound of the faries warning echoed in his head 'We curse you!' But he hadn't noticed anything different, he can't have been cursed! Though he was tired often now…

"The faeries..." he started, speaking more to hisself than anything, before drifting off into a consued and stunned silence.

"Faries?! Arthur!" Merlin sherieked

"What faries? What did they do?" He demanded grabbing Arthurs arm roughly and stared at his face. Arthur frowned.

"When I went to gather the plant for your medicie, it was guarded by faeries. They permitted i take the plant but said they cursed me. I fainted then and when I came too nothing was wrong, so I just ingored it and came home." Arthur explained and shrugged. Until today he hadn't considered they had actually done anything, but that they had just hoped to scare him, not reckoning with him being Arthur Pendragon. He was not easily scared. Merlin sighed deeply and buried his head in his heads. His husband was an idiot.

"What did they say. tell me exactly" he said, summoning all the patience that could be mustered.

"Um. That because I was protecting you, they would excacerbate my protectiveness" explained Arthur; sheepishly.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed, and punched Arthur lightly on the shoulder.

"What? I didn't want to worry you!" Arthur said and put his hands up defendsively. He looked deeply into Merlin's briggt cornflower eyes as he spoke trying to convey his love with just a look as well as with his words.

"Well I'm worried now! They turned you into a dragon! Your father will kill you! He sent you out to kill yourself!" ranted Merlin angry out of concern for his clotpole of a husband.

"Look, we'll go back to there and ask them to undo it. It can't be that hard we'll just apologise and explain the situation! We'll go tomorrow." He said authorititively and nodded firmly.

"Today Arthur!" Merlin yelled glaring at Aurthur.

"Ok! We'll go today! I'll tell my father we're going hunting or something. Let's get ready" Merlin glared and threw a pillow at his husband which hit him in the face.


	17. Chapter 16

They rode hard through the day towards the tree and the fairies, but althought the journey had been swift for Arthur, it was less so now, as Merlin needed to stop frequently to rest. Luckingly they had planned for this potential outcome, so they had bought all of the overnight supplies and sufficient food for a 2 day journey. As the soft darkness fell around them they trekked through the words passing under the dark trees just starting to burt into leaf. Small animals were scurrying through the bushy undergrowth, and birds were gliding gently between the newly leafed branches, tweeting their contentment at the spring. Dusk had fallen and was leading tha day into night. The sky was lit up a brilliant mauve in the dying light.

"We need to make camp" Said Arthur pulling his horse To a stop beside Merlin. Merlin nodded and dismounted from his horse and set about making up the campsite. Even though they were equals as husbands, Merlin was so used to setting up camp and cooking that he usually did those job automatically, though Arthur would get involved and do them aswell, especially no they were approaching Merlin's birth. He lit a fire using his magic and Arthur smiled softly. Even though he'd always know Merlin was magic he loved to see him use it, so trusting and unguarded, and his eyes flashed that briliant gold colour that Arthur loved that never failed to make him breathless. As the pair settled in on the dry ground to enjoy the rabbit stew that Merlin had conjured over the fire, Arhtur cleared his throat and brought up something that had been troubling him since they had left Camelot.

"I have had an idea .. About tonight." He rumaged around in his bag and pulled out a length of rope.

"I have brought this rope Merlin, I want you to tie me to that tree. So then if I turn into a dragon I won't hurt you." he said, earnestly.

Merlin raised an eyebrow and tried not to smirk.

"It's rope, Arthur, what's rope going to do against a drogan?" He asked.

"It's magical rpoe." Arthur insisted.

"It's not magical rope, it's just rope," Merlin countered.

"You could enchanted it. Then it would be magical rope, and I'd be tied to that tree and you'd be safe." Arthur looked at Merlin with wide puppy-dog eyes. He was really trying to make sure Merlin followed his will, because he was terrified of hurting his husbnad.

Merlin paused, watiting for Arthur to come to the logical conclusion. It didn't happen.

"I'm a dragonlord." he said finally. Arthur looked at him blankly.

"I'm not a dragon, Merlin." he said slowly. Merlin let out a groan and buried his head in his hands. Arthur set down the rope and shifted closer to log his husband sat on.

"No, listen to me again. I'm not a dragon. I am a man who has been curse to be dragon at night. We don't know if it's different. I might attack you. I might hurt you or our son. You have to think about him, Merlin, if there's even a chance I could hurt oru son I want to do eveything I can to prevent it. Even if it does seem sutpid."

He explained gently as he pulled Merlins hands away from his face and interwoved their fingers. Merlin looked at him with wide eyes and a downwards turned mouth. The danger had not occurred to him.

"Okay, Arthur." he agreed as he reached for the rope. Merlin and Arthur got up and walked to the tree Arthur standing with his back to it while Merlin muttered something under his breaht in a language Arthur didn't understand until his eyes and the rope both glowed a brilliant gold and Merlin present it to Arthur still looking like he wanted to agure.

"It'll hold pretty much anything." he explained as he tied ARthur to the tree trunk with the rope, making sure to alllow enough give for the upcoming transformation. He sat back down on a soft and mossy log that was nearby and smiled at arthur uncertainly.

"So...now what happens?" Merlin said. Arthur rolled his eyes and smiled at the raven man in a cocky way that made Merlin's heart skip a beat and he could feel his love glowing from his heart and filling his bidy.

"I don't know Merlin, I'm normally asleep when it happens?" Arthur said back. Merlin blushed and smiled at Arthur through his eyelashes, he had forgotten. His smile dropped from his face as he saw the blonde man's face contort in pan.

"Arthur…?" He said worriedly and carefully stood to approach his husband.

"No Merlin, Stay back! Ahhh!" Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes pleading, terrified for Merlin as he bid him stay away as his transformation begin.

Suddenly Arthur's face contorted as if in extreme agony, Merlin gasped in sympathy and ttried to rush forward to the tree where Arthur was tied, but his husband gestured for him to step back, remembering the other man's concerns from their earlier conversation he stepped back, as he did so Arthur's entire body rippled in paid and motion, his limbs gave a sickening crucnch as they elongated and morphed, his skin bubbled and transformed into scales, at an agonising rate he grew taller until he dwarfed Merlin, and a large and strong pair of wings sprouted from his back, ripping and trearing as they grew and split the tree into two.

"RAWrRWR" roareded Arthur, his human voice lost in the transformation. Melin gulped. The magical rope had held fast, but the tree itself had shattered into splinters and the dragon before him was getting increasing angry at being tangled up in the binding rope. All of a sudden it's great big eye was drawn to Merlin's small form shaking nearby and, forgetting about the rope around it, the dragon approached Merlin and blasted flames up into the sky in a threatening display of his raw power.


	18. Chapter 17

"A-Arthur…" Stammered Merlin with a cracking voice. But Arthur was no longer there. In his place the same massive dragon that Merlin has seen from their bedchambers, the chambers he shared with Arthur, his husband, now cursed into this terrifying beast before him. He looked into the flame coloured eyes of the giant creature and saw no trace of his love, only cold and unfeeling fire that burned in the night seeping from it. The dragon screeched. Merlin took a worried step back, rethinking his confidence. It was clear that this was not his husband, but a wild and magical creature, even so, there was something in Arthur's threatening demeanor that called to Merlin. He took a deep breath and threw back his head, summoning magic from the air around him as he spoke to the dragon.

"Drákon! Árthour, eímai o sýzygós sas!" he commanded. The dragon- Arthur- stopped in his tracks and cocked his head in a way that a man would. It moved its head down towards Merllin, who, althought he was scared, held his ground and reached out his hand, his soul was crying out to the man who had become the dragon, willing him with all his might to remember his humanity. The dragon's face moved closer to Merlin and, just when his resolve began to waiver, it nuzzled it's large head against the warlock's outstretch palm.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked amazed at this sudden change of character from ragin beast o sweet creature. He looked up and saw Arthur's own eyes staring back at him, deep blue oceans full of love and sorrow and all the other feelings swimming together in endless blue pools. The fire and flame had gone and he could see Arthur's goodness and kindness howing through his dragon's body.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried and grinned at him, and cupping his giant scally muzzle in two hands he pressed his forehead against it and closed his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're still here" The much smaller man said to his husband. Merlin stroked Arthur's scaly cheek before steeping back from the dragon with a wicked grin playing across his pale face. Somehow, the dragon managed to look suspicious. Merlin just grinned wider before suddenly shouting at the dragon.

"Fetch!" he grinned. And he made a tree branch fly from the gorund and through the sky. The dragon glared at him before jumping into glourious flight after it. The branch was captured in the dragon's mouth before it started to fall from its flight, and the dragon swooped around landing with no grace and presenting Merlin with the branch. It – he, this was Arthur after all, even if his body did not resemble that of his husband save the crimson scales that covered his like his clok of Camelot – was trying to look miffed, but his tail twitched in joy and gave his mood away. Merlin took the branch with his magic and hurled it skyward again, laughing delight as Arthur took off towards it again without a pause. The pair played like this for some time: until Merlin had a new idea.

"Arthur" he called into the sly and the dragon came back with the branch again. Merlin took it and dropped it to the ground.

"Do you want to try something else?" he asked with a mischevious grin. Arthur nodded his big head agreeably.

"Okay, good. Stand still. I'm going to ride you." Smiled Merling. Arthur reared back, shocked. This earned him a dark glare.

"Like a horse." Clarified Merlin. Arthur let out a gentle and apologetic puff of smoke as he bent his massive legs down to allow his dark haird husband to scramble onto his scaly back.

Merlin settled himself in the nook between Arthur's neck and back and held on tightly as he squeezed his legs together signalling to Arthur to take off. Arthur complied. And with a huge flap flap of his massive wings the pair were in flight. Arthur flew into the night sky, delighted to here the overjoyed gasps of his husband at the view, he dipped and wove through the clouds in the night sky, egged on by Merlin's shear joy, they flew together over the lakes and mountains of the Kingdom of Camelot, taking in the beauty of their home country together in the darkness of the night, until eventually a thought occurred to Merlin.

"Arthur, let's fly to the faeries!" he exclaimed: shocked and embarrassed that he had not thought of it before. Arthur gave a subtle nod of agreement and swerved around in the sky to head for the fairy's tree. Arthur glode low over the forest with his dragon's wings whispering through the air like an owl, almost silent in the dark blanket of the night. Merlin feelt the cool night air brush across his face and he sighed in happiness. In the ditant horizon, the dark black of the night's sky was lightning, tinted with blue as the sun began to raise over the horizon. Merlin was jolyed out of his enjoyment; Arthur!

"Arthur, the sun!" Mrlin leaned down to say in his ear. Arthur snorted in response and began looking for somewhere to land before he became a man again and they fell out of the sky. He pulles back his dragon wings and dipped his large head in a streamlined swoop the moment he saw the clearing. Just as the sun touched the leaves of the horizon the pair careened into a clearing Arthur's sharp dragon eyes had spotted from the sky. As the sun rose and Arhtur transformed back from the dragon into the crowned prince of Camleot, they crashed to the ground with a soft thud and landed entangled in the bushy undergrowth and eachother. Arthur was a person again, fully clothed in his princely finery. And on top of Merlin. Merlin noticed their closeness and let out a checky grin.

"Hi," he said, raising a salacious eyebrow.

"Hi," Arthur breathed back, just cottoning on to their positions.

"You're on top of me." Merlin pointed out, worried that the transformation would have made Arthur miss the obvious. Arthur smiled down at his husband.

"What would you like to do about that?" he aksed, shamming innocents with his blank face. Merlin moved his arm up from where it was wedged awkwardly under Arthur's strong body and ran his hand through his husband's blond hair.

"Oh, I have an idea or too." He explained seriously and wrapped his long fingers around the back of Arthur's head to pull him down for a fierce kiss. Arthur finally pulled back.

"You like me as a dragon." He said. Merlin couldn't argue.

"I like you better as a man." He replied, before kissing his husband again. Arthur sighed against his face.

"We'd better go see the fairies" he said and Merlin pouted and blew a raspberry.

"Phthththtppthhthhth. Spoil sport." He said and Artur swoped down and kissed the expression off his face then stood up and help a hand out to Merlin to help him up. Since he was pregnant standing up had become more difficult. Once he was stood up the set off deep into the woods. The woods lightened around them and is was a gentle golden sunrise by the time they came upon the fairy tree, causing a dim red light to filter through the branches the rich shade of the Pendragon crimson, sprawled out across the sky like a cloak laid chivalrously over a puddle to protect the feet of a delicate ladey.

They rounded a cluster of trees and came out into the small grove at the base of the Great tree. Merlin gasped, the air around them was filled with small lights floating and dancing in the light of the sunrise.

"Oh Arthur, you never said how beautiful it ws!" he breathed and Arthur marvelled at his youthful expression of wonderment as he gazed around, the lights reflecting in his wide eyes like a thousand galexies. Then Arthur's expersssion darkened as the Faries appeared before them, growing in form out of glouds of purple green and orange fairy dust. MErlin gasped in wonderment.

"Crown Prince Pendragon" said one, it's voice sounding like it was comeing from many different directions at once.

"To what do we owe this honour?" Said another, and Arthurs eyes narrowed as he heard the smirk in it's voice.

"I ask that you remove this curse" Aurthur said firmly hoping that the faries would respect his princely tone now that they had had their fun. The air filled with the sound of tinkling silver bells as the fairieies laughed, mocking his request. He scowled and opened his mouth to command them, but before he could say a word, Merlin had stepped foward, also with a matching scowl on his usually radiant face.

"i am Emrys" said Merlin with a sweeping gesture wih his arms in a commanding tone.

"You will obey" he sais and his eyes blazed with magical golden light which took Arthur breath away. The air around them darkened until it was almost as if night had fallen as rapidly as the sudden slamming of a dungeon door. The sounds odf the surrounding forest were dampened and left Arthur wondering if he had been deafened, but he hadn't. The sound came back to his ears as the faeries giggles at Merlin's furore

"We know you Emrys but we obey no man." they spoke as one. Arthur smirked, amused at the failure of his husband's pomp, desprite the seriousness of the circumstances, but his smirk quickly fell and turned serious, as the warlock let out a pained gasp, and clutchy his swollen stomach, as he bent double in a jolt of pain.

"Merlin!" cried in anguish, running to his husband's side as he knelt on the floor in pain, face contorted in agoony.

"The baby...!" Merlin gasped as the pain sliced through him in spasms like an unquenching fire in his abdomen his porcelain skin turned as pale as a moonbeam. Arthur was shaken at seeing Merlin is such sudden pain. The adrenaline rushed through his body and his blood sang is if a light. Even the fairis looked concerned.

"You are about to become a father" They whispered.

"We did not understand" grumbled the purple fairy.

"This changes things" explained the green fairy.

"You are wise Emrys" confessed the orange fairy.

"We shall lift the curse." they roared in unison.

"No," cried Merlin.

"No?!" repeated the fairies and Arthur also, all where shocked.

"Arthur I -nnnnnnnnnnng- need to get back!" Merlin groaned on the ground.

"Merlin the plan-" Arthur countered, thinking about how far away the cabin was from their current location.

"I don't -aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- I don't care about the plan! The baby doesn't care about the plan!" Merlin panted turning his head to glare att the blonde man standing over him with a concerned look on his face. Merlin turned his pained face to the fairies, now hovering non-partisanally nearby.

"Can you- can you change him? Now?" he gasped. the faries seemed confused. They couldn't understand why he would want that.

"Merlin why-" Arthur started and crouched next to him on the ground and put his hand on Merlin's back soothingly.

"Because! You can take! Me back!" Merlin shouted.

"But I don't-" Aurthur stammered.

"TO CAMELOT!" Merlin bellowed and Arthur jumped back stunned into silence.

"I don't care, about the plan. This baby, is coming. Now. And I, need Gaius." he groused through gritted teeth.

"Right. PLease change me now" Arthur nodded resolutely and turned to the fairies. They agreed.

"We shall" they all intoned at once and suddenly Arthur was surrounded by golden light and his body changed again into the giant form of the huge red dragon, but amidst the burning red scale there shone the eyes and heart of Merlin's husband, the crowd prince. Amidst his pain Merlin felt himself gently floated onto Arthur's back and felt the rocketing rush of cool forest air as his enourmous wings either side of his beat away at the air and lifted them hig into the sky, abone the fairies, and the trees.

The spring sun shone down on Camleot through the fluffy white clouds that swirled through the aqua sky before they were parted by the strong wings of a dragon beating through the air on a desperate mission to the walled citadel and castle within. The dragon – Arthur – landed smoothly on the grasses outside the white wall, looking proud for a moment at how gently he had managed to touch earth. He was quickly dragged from his pride by the cries of pain of the man on his back.

"Bwooooooooorg" Arthur let out a deep and long sound dragonishly as he felt his body shrink until he held Merlin in his Arms, but he was too heavy to hold up as Arthur's fit muscles shrank to his human size. He knelt to the ground with Melin leaning against him and Merlin screamed in pain. Suddenly, around the corner, he heard shouts and running, and his knights appeared! His rather, Uther, The king of Camelot was with them.

"Sire!" shouted Gwaine and dashed over to kneel by Merlin's other side, uknowingly echoing how Arthur and Merlin had kneeled at either side of Isabella when she had died from the chimera so long ago in the quarry.

"Arthur! What is the meaning of this?" Uther boomed at him, striding manfully across the grass, with a slightly frown on his face accentuating his steely eyes and the scar on his forehead, his red cloak billowing behind him.

"I need Gaius!" Arthur called at the assumed peoeple, Merlin cried out in pain beside him. Uther's cresed brow fell and he gasped out loud. Over the time of their marriage Uther had become fond of the man who had captured his sons heart and dreaded to think of Arthur, his son, suffering the heartbreak of widowhood so young as he had.

Suddenly Percival appeared from the gatrhered Knights.

"Percivel! You heard my son! Bring him to Gaius!" commaned the King with a firm wave of his gloved hand. The giant knight came forth towards Merlin's wraithing form and swept Merlin up into his burly arms as if he were a small child and held him close to his chest to protect him from the eyes of those nearby. Arthur hated to let him go but he knew he must as he could not carry Merlin alome, and despite Percivals' size he was very gentle and would not hurt or crush Merlin with his strength.

"Arthur! What has happended here?" exclaimed Uther as Percival headed towards the physhcian's chambers with Merlin his charge. He laid a hand on his son's arm, holding him back from following his ailing husband. Despite Arthur's strong will to be at his Merlin's side, to Uther, the safety of the kingdom had to come first.

"We saw the dragon! Has is wounded Merlin? Where is it? It shall be tracked and we will show it not mercy!" continued Uther when he noticed his son had not answered him and was looking very stressed out and nervous.

"Not now Father!" Arthur cried and ran into Gauis's chambers where Merlin had been laid on his back on a bed, and Arthur sat next to him and held his hand, gazing at him worryingly. Merlin caught his eyes and smiled at him despite his pain, his eyes like chips of a rare ultramarine gem and his face as stark white as the down of a swam who glid gliceley down the river. His obsidian tresses were starting to cling to his forehead as he sweted in pain and Arthur reached up a hand to brush them away ad stroked Merlin's face.

"Stay strong, my love" he whisper to him and Merlin's smiled.

"ARthur!" Uther was there frowning in concern for Merlin but also for his son, who may have just been attacked by a dragon and was not exlaining what was going on.

"I'm sorry sire, you should leave. I must treat Merlin" said Gauis apologethically to the king. Arthur looked up.

"I'm not going." hes aid firmly. Gaius looked at him firmly and noffed once, then heald out an arm to escort the king out of the room. Uther looked over his shoulder at his sun, but he was already turned back to his husband, clasping his hand in his hands and whispering soothingly.

"I'll alert you when we have news." Gaius promised. Uther could only nod in agreement as Gaius grinned mischeviously and shut the door to his chambers behind him.


	19. Chapter 18

Pain. Or the absence of pain, is the first thing that struck Merlin like a slap to the face, as he floated calmly in the twilight of the semi darkness, in the space between not quite sleep and full wakefulness, as he slowly drifted towards the shores of consciousness; after his endurance. He groaned slowly, and low, as he stretched his gangly limbs - which had grown accustomed to the luxury of a grand and princely bed - and now felt constrained - like the Great Dragon in the bowls of the castle - in the cot of the sick room.

"Merlin?" he heard Gaisu's voice in the distance and wondered what had happened. He remember riding, and hitting his head….suddenly every came back to him in a sudden rush! Arthur! Their son! His eyes flew open dramatically and shot up in the small bed, or tried to, but he failed, as Gais hand pushed down on his chest to keep him lying down on the bed.

"You must rest Merlin. You have been though a lot today." He said calminly and offered Merlin a cup of water which he gratefully took and drank from. He gasped when he finished and handed it back to Gaisus, who put it on a side table.

"Where's Arthur?" He said. He was scared. Arthur was not there, and his son. Where were they? Were they safe? Was their son even alive? Gaius tutted and raised an eyebrow.

"Calm down, Merlin," he said as he gentley pushed his ward back down onto the bed

"Clam down?" shrieked Merlin.

"Yes, Arthur's fine. And the baby's with Uther." Gaius smiled as he shook his head slightly as he puttered away moving various jars around.

"Uther?!" he yielded and struggled to get out of bed, accidentally becoming caught in the bed clothes and almost falling, only stabling himself at the lest moment before racing out of the room and into the cold stoney corridor beyond, frantic with concern for his young, blossoming family.

Merline tore through the winding corridors of the castle. His feet pounding along the dull stone floors quickly as his panicked heart. As he came closer to the chambers he shared with Arthur his heart skipped a beat in terror as a high pitched squeal flew through the air out of the door from the room. His heart stuttered as he drew close to the door to the chambers, afraid of what he might find, of what might of happened to Arthur to allow him to be parted from their son, of what Uther might have done to the obviously magical baby he had just given birth to. Without giving a thought to his own fate Merlin flew through the large oaken heavy door.

The thick door slammed behind him as he stopped to a halt just inside the door, as his eyes were first immediately drawn to Arthur's half naked form sprawled out on bead, not moving at all. Merlin felt he could not breath. What had Uther done?!

The young sorcrer stepped cautiously towards his husbands still form, hand outstretched at the end of his nervous arm. On one the plush chairs, propped up by a ludicrous amount of cishions, sat a baby: his son. Merlin's own son, and Arthurs son. Merlin's first look at the child made his heart climb into his throat with an overpowering lover that took his breath away.

The boy had sparking cornflower blue eyes, and skin as white as winter starlight, and there was a downey tuft of blonde hair on his head, from under which poked a pair of oversized ears that Merlin was sure his son would never grow into. But there was more to amaze Merlin: Kneeled in front of his childs chair, was his grandfather, King Uther Pendragon: Ruler of all Camelot and feared warrior. His eyes were hidden by his gloved hands and, as Merlin watched, he pulled them away, smilling, and whispering kind words to the boy. Merlin and Arthur's young baby was grinning gummily at his grandfathers cleverness: shrieks of laughter and delight coming from his tiny lungs.

Uther noticed Merlin watching them and smiled the most genuine smile Merlin had ever seen from the man. He scooped the swaddled baby into his arms and carried him to Merlin, allowing the child to gnaw sloppily on the strict leather of his gloves, as he did so.

"Merlin, do you want to meet your son?" he muttered softly. Merlin could only nod slowly and gently wide eyed and struck dumb as he cradled the cooing abby in his arms. Looking down at his son he spit into a blinding smile and his tears watered with tears of pure joy. Just as he thought he was about to get lost gazing at his son there was a stirring from the bed.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried is worried delight that Arthur is not dead, but he didn't know how he was.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Uther shushed him quickly and Merlin looked confused at him with a frown.

"He's sleeping. He seemed to be exhausted. He just brought both of yours son to me and was out like a light" explained Uther at Merlins' frown of confusion.

"That'll be because of the dragon" Merlin muttered unthinkingly.

"The dragon? The one that was outside Camelot? Is it slain?" asked Uther in fear and a inkling of rage that a dragon might be terrorizing his kingdom. Merlin paused, caught like a deer in Arthur's crossbow cross-hairs on a hunting trip in the woods as he held their son close to him.

"It's not going to be a problem anymore." Answered Merlin dimplomatically with a sly grin. Uther deflated in relief.

"Merlin?" Came Aurthur's fuzzy voice from the bed.

"Oh Arthur!" Merlin cried and rushed over to his side to perch on the side of their bed next to Arthur with their baby son still swaddled in his arms

Uther looked concerned at Merlin's clumisiness.

"Maybe I should hold him," he said gently holding his arms out to have the child returned to them. Merlin passed his son over with a small pang of regret.

"You should get some rest, you look like you're about to fall down." Uther told him, turning away tastefully as he settled himself next to his son.

"You know when you and Arthur wed, I never thought I'd see an heir," said Uther, never taking his eyes off the now sleeping babe as he headed towards the chamber door. Before Merlin could respond he continued.

"I have feared childbirth for so long, since Ygraine… I am so glad you get to do this together." He finished, opening the door as he held the baby in one hand.

"We're so lucky." Smiled Merlik from his bed.

"And you didn't even have to use magic to get him." Uther smiled brightly, finally glancing up at his son in law, as he swept out of the room, door clanging shut behind him. Merlin gulped into the darkness. Merlin shook off his stun with a shake off his head and climbed into the big bed next to Arthur. Merlin cuddled up cloe to his husband and he wrapped his arms around him lovingly.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked

"What is it babe?" said Arthur with his eyes still clothed as if he were asleep.

"What should we name our son? Presuming your father hasn't named him and planned out his future yet of course" Merlin responded with a slight frown at the though of Uther runling his son's life like a nanny.

"I was tinking...Balither." Arthur said tentatively: nervous with concern that Merlin wouldn't like his idea..

"What does that mean?" Merlin asked frowning some more. Arthur raised Merlin's chin to at look him in the eyes, and Merlin saw his eyes wee open now and looking at him almost nervously. He loved the deep blue of Arthur's eyes and how it reminded him sometimes of stormy seas or a bright spring morning over Calmelot, just like the morning they had wed.

"Well, it's our fthers names. Bali from Balinor, your father, and ther from Uther, my father. And it carries on the tradition of the pendra-" Arthur's stammering explanation was cut off as Merlin kissed him suddenly and passionately.

"Oh Arthur, it's perfect! I love you Darling" he said when they broke apart with matching face splitting grins.

"Get some sleep. I think we're going to need it!" Arthur said with a chuckle, and Merlin snuggled into his chest and slowly drifted off listening to the sound og his husbands heart.


	20. BOOK 3: Chapter 19

Summer had come to Camalot with bright days and green foliages on all of the trees in the town and in the woods surrounding the town. Lambs grazed in the peasant feilds. Baby birds were fledgeling in the woods with the plethora of other infant animals that werealso growinging away from being young and beginning to frolick by citadel and its surrounding fields buzzed with excitement and bee: respectively.

Inside the walls of the castle, plans were well underway for the christening of their new prince: Balither. He had been born to the Crown Prince Arthur and his husband. Merlin, and he was having his naming ceremony on midsummer, a powerful and holy day. Servants were decorating the thrown room with bunches and bunches of flowers, covering every surface and filling the air with their sweet perfume and ribbons hanging from the pillars and rafters.

Merlin and arthur were in their chambers, and the brilliant summer sun was beaming through the window and filling the room with a glow and warmth. It played with Arthur's golden hair and dappled his skin bronze in its luxuous glow. Merlin sat taking in the sight of his husband in the morning light with Balither on his lap as Arthur preened over his outfit. Raised a peasant, Merlin was still unacostumed to clothes for anything but necessity's sake, but his husband could be wonderfully vain about them at times and loved dressing up; something he seemed intent to pass on to their son.

"Stop fussing Arthiur, your beautiful" Merlin said and his husband looked away from the looking glass to smile at him.

"I just wanted to look my best for our son's special day. You should get drassed too!" Arthur said and Merlin pouted and look down his chest at himself. He was dressed! Before he could protest the blonde man interrupted him:

"Speaking of which, I have a present for Bally!" his face was beaming in an excited smile but Merlin was slightly hesitiant as Artuhr's gifts never seems to be quite right for a baby. Last week he'd brought him a bolt of fine silk to make clothes from and doesn't seem to realise most of his clothes become stained within hours.

"Close your eyes, Sweetheart, I want this to be a surprise." Arthur said walked over to his closet and routed around. Merlin closed his eyes and sighed at his husband's ridiculousness.

"You can open them!" Merlin could hear the smile in Arthur's voice. He opened his eyes. And paused.

Arthur was grinning broadly and holding up a baby sized full suit of armour, completed with a Pendragon red cloak. Merlin was stunned. This is not what he was expecting. He didn't know what do say. He blinked several times. He opened his mouth to speak, and then thought better of it. Merlin took a moment and then tried again.

"Arthur, I am not that sure that a suit of armour is appopriate for a three months old baby." He said slowly and not wanting to hurt the Prince's puppy-dog like grin.

"You haven't seen the best bit yet!" Arhtu exclaimed bravely and from behind his back he whipped out a miniature replicer of Excalibur. He smiled widly. Merlin raised his eyebrows and decided to change his line of attack, remembering that tact was often lost on the price.

"No we are not giving him a sword. He cut his face on his own fingernails the other day" Merlin said firmly to Arthue.

"It's a dulled blade!" portested Arthur.

"No." replied Merlin. He stood up with the baby sage in his arms.

"I just wanted something special for him" said Arthur, forlawn.

"It's a very sweet idea. But it's a very bad idea love." He said gently. Then he had a idea.

"I know what he can wear" Merlin said and layed his hand upon their baby sons chest and let his magic out around him to modify his baby clothes. The fabric darkened and became pathy and extra fabric appeared where there had not been any before. When he was done he held his son up before Arthur.

"Look babe!" Merlin said grining. Arthur looked up from his pout and saw his son before him, dressed like a dragon.

"Look babe!" Merlin said grining. Arthur looked up from his pout and saw his son before him, dressed like a dragon. Arthur's face screwed up as he tried to not smile and continue his sulk but his son Balither looked to happy he gurgled.

"It's cute I guess" he said fake-sulking. Merlin was not happy with that, he wanted to see Arthur smile at there little dragon son.

"Look he can fly!" he said and held Baliter under his arms and pretended to make him fly through the air making 'nyoooooowm' noises as he swooped around his blonde father's head. Arthur struggled to surpress a smile and tried to turn away from his husbands ridiculouseness. He almost kept it up until Merlin held the boy up to his face and touched their faces together with a gentle 'boop.' At that point Atrhur lost, he smiled widely and dropping the baby armour to the floor with a soft clatter, he pulled the sorcerer into his arms and, mindful of the baby, pulled him in to a fierce kiss.

"Shut up, Merlin." He grinned as he pulled away, Merlin still safely ensconced in his hold. Outside the courtyard the bell began to toll, and Merlin gasped.

"Arthuer! We'll be late!" Together the men rushed down to the great hall where all their guests were waiting and Geofery was there in his official robes of state to officiate over the naming ceremony.

They walked stately towards Uther and Geofferey at the head of the room with their son. Uther saw his outfit – he was still dressed like a small dragon – and raised an eyebrow at his son and son-in law. Merlin had crated the outfit without thinking and had accidentally made it the same colours as Kilgarrah, the Great Dragon who still waited in the caves deep under Camelots surface world. Merlin felt his face heat up – he hoped Uther wouldn't see through this to discover that Merlin had magic and would se the dragon for advice. Geofferey cleared his throat and began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to name this child, the son of Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot, and his husband, Merlin Emrys Pendragon, husband of the crown price of camelot, the grandson of Uther Pendragon, king of Camleot, in the sight of all those here present, and with the blessing of the Gods who are always with us, I, Geofferey of Monmouth, Royal Genieologist and cleric, name thee Balither, Sone of the Crown Prince of Camlot and of his husband, Grandson of the king, and heir apparent to the kingdom of Calmeot and it's lands there included." Geoffery intoned solmenly gesturing with his hands over the child as he lay in his raven haired father arms an gurgled happily, waving his chubby hand trying to catch Geoffreys droopy sleeves as the waved over him, a small tuft of bright yellow hair sticking out from under his hood.

Suddely a great wind blew through the hall and the doors crashed open, everyone cowered at the great strength of the wind. Arthur drew his sord to defend his family and all the knight came forward with their swords to protect him. Merlin sheilded his son with his body - he needed to keep him safe no matter what the risk was. If he needed to use magic in front of the king, he would.

In front of everyone The wind whipped into a fierce maelstrom and darkenerd into a whirl of fabric as black as pitch. Out of this darkness emerged a figure clothed in dark cloth, and slowly it took the form of a tall hooded figure. The wind died down and the figure stood there before them all perfectly still.

"Reveal yourself!" commanded Arthur regally, his voice booming across the hall. The figure reached up with a pale slender hand and lowered their black hood exposing long, curled blonde hair and a pale face whith darkly kohled eyes that shone a cold shade of blue out of her face. Morgause was wearing a long black hooded dress with lace sleaves that trailed over her hands and a tight corseted bodice, emroidered with runes and hung with many small charmed trinkets of the old religion to protect her from the malicient curses of her enemies.

"Morgaues!" Cried Arthur, reaching raising his sword in a line parallel to the floor, arms drawn back and elbow high. The knigths spread out in encircle around the High Priestess of the Old Religion.

"On me!" Cried Atrhur again. With a flick of her finger and a muttered word, the swords went flying, landing on the stone floor of the throne room with a metallic clatter as the steel blades hit the walls, and ground. With another muttered word the knights around the sorceress dropped to the ground in a deep sleep. Only Arthur remained.

"Og, Arthur Pendragon- is this how you welcome so old an friend?" smiled Morgouse. Behind him, Merlin, determined to protect his husband, passed the baby to Geofrey, and stepped forward, towards Arthur.

"You're not friend of Camelot, witch," spat Arthur. Merlin was shocked at his poisonous words, but could read the fear he was feeling for their young family in the taught lines of his husband's back.

"Your mother would be ashamed of the way you've treated me," Morguase replied, with a wicked grin.

"You've told enough lies about my mother!" snapped Arthur

"I am an old family friend. If Ygraine lived I would be an honoured guest and you will pay for not treating me as such." Morgouse explained, chin held high in vaulty pride.

"You have no power here! Guards sieze her!" Uther cried pointing an accusing finger at her smirking face, but the knights were all asleep from her spell. Morgouse smirked and raised her hand, Her eyes glowed evilly orange as she chanted a spell at Arthur, As the green light of her magic gathered in the palm of her hand Merlin realised with a crashing feeling of dread and fear in his stomach that she was crusing Arthur!

"No!" He cried and stepped in front of his husband as the bright green magic shot from her hand, and saw Arthur's shocked face as he felt the magic surround him and stab him in pain like needles, penetrating his epidermal layer and soaking into his blood. He screamed in pain and crumbled to the floor, only thankful that his son was safe. As the light dimmed around him, he heard Arthur passionately screaming his name desperately in the far distance...


	21. Chapter 20

Arthur left Gaius in his chambers working on a tincture. It had pained him to leave his husband's side, even for the brief trip to his old friend's chambers, but he had become desperate for an update from the older man and his entire body riled at the inaction of sitting virgil by his still unconscious husband's side. Gaius had assured him that Merlin would wake up, but other than that the physician could tell him nothing about Morguase's curse. Arthur's mind swum with fear.

When Merlin had fallen at their son, Balither's, naming cerimoney, it was like his world lost its colour, and since then he had not had a moment of calm, his stomach rolled in a continuous wave, a torrent of hot fear at losing the man that he loved, and that the world would remain grey without him. After Merlin fell Uther took over, passing the baby to Morgana to keep him safe and away from the danger. Morguase had disappeared with a cackle and a whisk of the wind. And Arthur had felt so useless: able only to call for his husband and hold onto him until Gaius had laid a kindly hand on his shoulder and spoken soft words to persuade him to allow Merlin's form to be moved to their chambers to rest in the bed they shared together.

Arthur reached the finely carved heavy oaken doors of their chambers, only to find they were a jar. His heart skipped a beat in its mucular chest and he burst into their room, only to find it, and their bed, empty.

Arthur was lost.

Just then, Gwaine too burst the door. Arthur whipped around, face hanging in desperation.

"Arthur, it's Merlin. You need to come with me now." He said, releived to have found his prince with such haste.

"Have you found him? Is he okay?" asked the prince. Gwaine grinned slightly and pushed his floppy fringe from his eyes, dark eyes sparkling with a mirth that set Arthur on edge.

"You should come and see." He said with tact uncommon to him. Arthur nodded shorty and followed Gwaine quickly from the room, out of the castle and into the town. He swiftly realised they were heading for the tavern and frowned, where was Merlin? If Gwaine was having a joke, he would be in soo much trouble. Arthur was not in the mood for tom foolery as he was so concerned about Merlin's whereabouts.

"Gwaine, what-" he started to say as Gwaine opened the door of the tavern before him, but was cut off by the sound of Merlin's loud disorderly laughter coming from inside.

"Merlin," Arthur cried and burst into the Rising Sun, all sense of properiety forgotten in his haste. What he saw caused him to pull up short.

Merlin was draped suggestively over Percival's shoulders, one long finger running up and down the knight's bulging bicep as Arthur's husband leaned up to whisper in his ear. Percival was leaning away and bright red in the face and looking thoroughly uncomfortable.

"Arthur, it's not what it looks like" Muttered Gwaine as he grasped Arthur's shoulder.

"Merlin!" Arthur said shaking of Gwaine's hand from his shoulder and striding across the tavern towards his wayward husband, the patrons parting before him like an obedient ocean. As he closed in, he could hear Merlin's voice over the chatter surrounding him, and his words stung him like a knife.

"I love your mail, it's so well made for you" Merlin was saying, looking up at Percival from under his long eyelashes and trailing his hand up his bicep to wrap over his shoulder.

"It'd look so much better on my bedroom floor" He added with a suggestive grin, and the stool Percival was sitting on clattered to the ground as he jumped away from Merlin's touch, scarlet in the face.

Arthur felt his heart crack as Gwaine gestured for him to stay back as he approached Merlin.

"Merlin?" he said cautiously. Merlin whirled around and smiled beautifically at him.

"You're back! I knew would be." He grinned, prowling up to Gwaine. Gwaine smiled despite himself.

"How could I stay away?" he asked and tossed his hair back out of his brown eyes.

"I like it when you do that. Your hair really brings out your nose." He said, as he reached his finger out to touch it. Before he made contact, a strong hand wrapped around his wrist.

Arthur's relief at seeing his husband up and about had slowly chipped away into heartbroken angery as he watched the other man shamelessly flirt with the other men. Merlin gasped as his attention was caught, like his wrist, by the strong blond man. Merlin whipped around to look at the sourse of the hand and his mouth hung open slightly at the sight of the man infront of him, all thoughts of Gwaine and Percival forgotten. His heart flipped in his chest.

"Hello gorgeous" he intoned huskily staring at Arthur's golden beauty.

"Do you come here often?" He added winking, with a flirtation grin. Arthur frowned and released Merlin's arm, but almost regretted it when Merlin immediately started rubbing his chest through his shirt.

"You know I don't. Merlin, what's wrong with you?" Arthur asked, cursing his body's reaction to his husband affections.

"Nothing I'm sure you can't fix, let's go find out!" Merlin grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the door which led to the rooms the tavern rented out to travellers.

"Go easy on him, sire, we think he's lost his memory." Percival spoke, having stepped close to Arthur and in a low voice.

"Yes, or his mind." Chipped Gwaine, still looking amused at Arthur's discomfort. Athur glared at him.

"Merlin, come with me." He said and started to lead the hapless socerer out of the tavern. Merlin grinned suggestively behind Arthur's back.

"Good to know I still have my charm." He said with a win and let Arthur lead him out into the dark knight.


	22. Chapter 21

"Gaius!" Arthur called as he entered Gasus's chambers with Merlin still hanging off his arm. He'd been trying to avoid Merlin's roaming hands the entire way through the city with some luck but not complete success and as a result was looking rather ruffled. Even though it was hus husband, Arthur wasn't sure Merlin really knew what he was doing, so he didn't want to even consider taking advantage, no matter what adorably hurt huffs of protest Merlin put up, that made Arthur's heart constrict at the knowledge he was the cause.

"I thought we were going to your room! I think my mum knows Gaius, isn't he old? I mean, I'm not one to judge if that's what you're into, but i'd rather have you all to myself..." Merlin tailed off, trying again to pinch Arthur's bottom. Arthur let out a startedly squeak as they walked into the old man's chambers, catching Gaius' attention.

"Sire? What can I do for you?" The elderly man said raising a critical eye at Merlin who appeared to be glued to Arthur's side and gazing at him wickedly.

"Something is wrong with Merlin. I need your help" Arthur blushed and wriggled away when Merlin's hands disappeared under his shirt.

"So I see. I suspect this is the result of Morgaus's curse. Who knows what she might have been trying to acheive with this!" Athur pushed Merlin into a chair and commanded him to stay put with a glare. Even in his altered state, Merlin got the message and remained seated, stairing at Arthur which was unsettling in its near familiarity. Gaius was beginning to inspect Merlin thoroughly, looking into his eyes and ears and the back of his throat with his magnifying glass as Merlin sat quite happly swinging his legs and smiling at Arthur, wiggling his eyebrows indecently to make him blush. Arthur, he felt wisely, stayed out of arm's reach, just in case. After some poking and proding with various instruments: none of which could break Merlin's gaze from Arthur, Gaius step back and sighed.

"Sire, I fear he been has ensorcelled by the witch Morgause. I'm afraid there's nothing physical wrong with him sire. The magic ha altered his mind, and it will likley require magical intervention to return Merlin to his normal state." Arthur had expected to hear this though he was not happy to.

"And there is no other corse of action open to us?" Arthur questioned Gaius, hoping the physician may be able to offer a magical solutoin.

"This is beyond my capabilities I'm Afraid sire. It will take mor magic than I am capable of" Gaius shook his head sadly. Merlin looked from one frowning face to another, smiling.

"Now can we go to your bedroom? This examination has given me some...ideas" He asked Arthur, and winked to show him just what kind of ideas he could have gottne. Gaius chocked in surprise and stared at Arthur with wide eyes in shock at Merlin's Shameless behavious.

"No Merlin!" Arthur said rarther louder than he meant to, in his embarrassment. Gaius cleared his throat and changed the subject back to Merlin's cure, which Arthur was greatful for.

"Sire, there is one more option available to you, though it may be be partucularly helpful it may still be worth trying, if it may affect Merlin's cure." Arthur looks at Merlin exasperatedly.

"What is it, Gaius? I will do anything, he must be returned to normal. I need...I need my Merlin back" Arthur exclaimed, desperate for the return of hims husband. Arthur's voice cracked with emotion and he looked away from from the grey haired man in embarrassment. Gaius paused for a moment in doubt. He looked at his former charge with his eyebrow raised who was currently staring at the Prince in a way that his mother would be ashamed of and made up his mind.

"You could ask the Great Dragon." he said cautiously. Arthur blinked at him blankly. It was Arthur's turn to pause.

"The Great Dragon?" he repeated.

"Yes, he's in the bowels of the castle." Gaius explained, helpfully.

"I know where the Greeat Dragon is!" snapped Arthur. He was unsure of how to proceed, but, looking over at his husband, knew he had to.

"It's just, he doesn't like me much." he stated nervously, to Gaius.

"No, I can't imagine he does." replied Gaius wryly.

"Or, Merlins, probably- given than his father..." Arthur trailed off with a vauge hand gesture.

"Oh, no, he's bloody annoying," pipped up Merlin cheerfully. Arthur stared at him and Merlin stared back.

"You're glorious and golden, you know? Is the rest of your hair as beautiful in candle light?" Merlin asked finally with a glance at Arthur's breeches.

"That's enough, Merlin. Thank you for your help, Gaius. Is there, uh, a proper way to adress a dragon? Mighty and terrible?" Arthur turned to Gaius for help, having never met with the Grat Dragon before. He glanced at Merlin who was staring fixely at Arthur's lower half with a smirk on his face.

"As I understnad it sire, Merlin used to say 'hello' when he was feeling polite" Gaius replied knowledgably.

"Right. Of course. Come on, Merlin." Merlin's eyes flicked up to Arthur's face and he brokeout it an adoring smile and jumped off the stool and immediately pressed up close to Arthur's front.

"Where are we going now? I'll go anywher with you, all the way" Merlin said huskily in Arthur's ear as he ushered him out of Gais's rooms and down the stairs.

"We're going beneath the cstle" Arthur said, flushing birgt red again as he tried to avoid Merlin's roaming hands.

"OH" Merlin breathed and suddeny he we crowding Arthur into an alcove in the corridor.

"Are you taking me to the dungeons? Have I been a bad boy?" Merlin pouted and tugged Arthur's hips forward.

"NO, Merlin! We're going to see the Great Dragon" Arthur said firmly putting his hands on Merlin's shoulders and holding his at arm's length. Merlin's frinned brightly at him again.

"We don't need to go anywhere for that!" He said, and with a golden flash of his eyes, Arthur breeches dropped to the ground.

"But I can still go down and see him it you want." Merlin finished with a wink.

"MERLIN!"


	23. Chapter 22

Arthur led the way through the corridor, flaming torch held high and Merlin trailing behind him. It had been many years since he'd been to visit the Great Dragon but his last meeting had made a lasting impression on hom.

"Um hello?" Arthur called into the darkness of the cave when they arrived and nothing had happened. Even Merlin had stopped trying to do inappropriate things to him in his awe at the vast space which opened up before them and was instead clinging to his side like a limpet. Suddenly a great gust of hot air hit them both in the face, and with a great leathery flap of his wings the Great Dragon appeared before them upon his rocky precepcie.

"AH, THE YOUNG PENDRAGON. IT HAS BEEN A GREAT MANY YEARS SINCE LAST WE MET." he boomed stoically.

"Arthur! There's a dragon talking to you!" Merlin sqeaked in his ear and Arthur looked at him with his face cresed into a frown.

"Yes Merlin? It's the Great Dragon?" He responded confusedly.

"Why is there a dragon talking to you?!" Merlin said with wide eyes flicking nervosly to the massive winged form in front of them and then back to Arthur's face again frantically, looking scared.

"You said you remembered him!" Arthur hissed.

"You weren't paying attention to me" Merlin pouted in response and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"ARE YOU QUITE WELL MERLIN?" the dragon asked Merlin, and he scooted behind Arthur's broad form in fear.

"...yes? Thank you." He replied in a high pitched voice. The dragon looked at the raven haired warlock expectatantly.

"...and how are you today?" Merlin asked nervously,

The dragon let out a strange laughter, very much more human sounding than Merlin would have expecteed from such a thunderous looking lizard.

"HAHA" he laughed loudly, the sound of his humour echoing around the cavern.

"IT SEEMS YOUR WARLOCK HAS TAKEN A TURN." He bellowed at Aurthur.

"Um yes, he was struck by a curse cast by the witch, Morgouse. He seems to have forgotten everything, his friends, his life in Camalot, even...our love" Arthur stammered, chocked with the emotion.

"HMM, THAT IS TROUBLESOME INDEED, YOUNG PRINCE" the dragon said thoughfully, scratching at his scaley chin with one long sword of a claw.

"I was hoping you could help us" Arthur siad hopefully.

"AND WHY SHOULD I, HELP YOU? I OWE YOU NAUGHT BUT A PRISON, SON OF UTHER PENDRAGON!" The dragon bellowed fearfully his hot breath scorching Arthur's face dry.

"I am not my father!" Arthur ried in reply, standing firm in front of Merlin's cowering form, his slender creamy hands gripping the blond's waist. The dragon nodded in reflection.

"I'M AFRAID THERE IS NO HOPE FOR HIM. MOREGAUSE HAS LOCKED HIS MEMEORIES AWAY WHERE THEY CANNOT BE REACHED BY HIM. SHE HAS TAKEN THAT FROM YOU THAT WHICH YOU LOVE THE MOST." he prnounced, forecasting doom.

"No! That cannot be!" Arthur cried in pain, shaking his head in denial with tear pricking in his eyes.

"UNLESS HE IS ABLE TO FIND THOSE MEMORIES SHE HAS TRAPPED FROM HIM, MERLIN WILL NOT BE ABLE TO REMEMBER." the Dragon boomed.

"So, if I can remind him, he'll remmeber everything?" Arthur asked desperately.

"YES" intoned the dragon

Arthur glanced at Merlin, who was standing with his arms limping by his side, his entire posture was relaxed as he stared in awe at the Grate Dragon. His whole demeamour looked nothing like Arthur's husband and it made Arthur's heart give a painful pang as he missed the socerer, despite him being stood gormlessly by his side. Arthur turned back tot the dragon and braced himself.

"Is that's all the help you're going to give me" he asked resignedly.

"YES, YOUNG PRINCLING" smirked the Great Dagon.

"Well I'm soooooooo glad we came thank you soooooo much for your help, what would we do without you?!" he snapped irate with concern, and with a billow of his clook he turned on his heal and stomped back off down the dark corridor not waiting to see if he was being followed by his ensorcelled husband.

"MEEEERLIN!" said the dragon again once Arthur has left and they were alone.

"um, yes?" asked Merlin, still staring at the beast in wonder at it's vast size and the power it excuded. He could see why he was the Great Dragob.

"YOU MY HAVE FORGOTTEN ALL YOU ONCE NEW, YOUNG WARLCOK, BUT I STILL REMEMBER YOUR PROMISE TO RELEASE ME FROM THESE CHAIN THAT KEEP ME IN THIS PRISON!" replied the dragon with booming authority with which Merlin dare not argue with.

"Oh. That doesn't sound like a thing I should do. Arthur would not like it, he's mad at you." Replyd the wizard with a blank innocent expression.

"YOU PROMISED IT MANY MOONS AGO AND I AM GROWING IMPATENT: DO NOT MAKE ME DOUBT OUR BOND" explained the dragon. Merlin could feel they had some kind of bond inside, it felt like he'd known the collossus before him for many year even though he could not rememeber him at all.

"Oh ok" Said Merlin. He could see no other way, but to help the dragon, from the moment they had met again in the cavern he had felt the bond that the dragon mentioned. And so he reached out with his magic towards the crater. The power that surged within him was oddly familiar like returning home after a long journey and its warmth comforted the young man in a way that he could not explain. It felt the way he did when he looked at Arthur.

"I release yo, dragon." He whispered. And then suddenly his magic was free, illuminating the cavern with it's golden light before fading back to blackness. There was a clinking crash ad the dragon's shackles fell to the grown, the dragon no longer trapped by them. the rock was empty. there were no beating wingin not burning flames filling the cavernous space of the cave. A small indignant sound echoed throughout the space!

"Mew!" meowed a small kitten on the ground in fornt of Merlin, small enough to curl up in his cupped hands. Merlin giggled slightly to himself and smiled boradly as he scooped the kitten into his hands.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice echoed down the long dark corridor behind him. Merlin whipped around but could only see the glow spot of Autrhur's torch in the distance. He tucked the small cat into his shirt to keep it safe – Merlin thought Arthur would not be keep on him turning the Graet Dragon into a cat and setting him free. He needed to get outside where he could set the tabby cat free. He hurried down the corridor to Arthur's form, ignoring the squirking shape around his belly, and grasped Arthurs hand in his own tightly, lacing them together.

"You ok?" Arhtur said looking concerned. Meeting a dragon for the first time must be scary.

"Better now you're here!" Merlin replied brightly with a glowing smile and Arthur rolled his eyes at his antics.


	24. Chapter 23

Merlin is in his rooms with the kitten. The sunflight was streaming in through t windows causing a warm spot on the floor whihc the kitten was laying in quite happily. Merlin was trying to entice him to play with a short frayed bit of rope he had found but after giving it an adorable halfharted bat with his tiny paws the kitten had given up and gone to sleep, and now Merlin was bored as he sat cross legged on the flagstone sloor. His mind wandered back to thoughts of Arthur. Since they had met in the tavern, the blonde had rarely left the sorcerer's mind. He felt drawn to the Handsome Prince in a way that could not be entirely accounted for by his strong muscles, or his twinkling periwinkle eyes and crooked smile. Merlin was determined to woo him.

Suddenly the door opened and the man himself came in, the broad smile on his face filling Merlin's heart with joy until he felt it might spill over and flood out of him, drowning the city in a cascade of his adoration of this man, this perfectly sculpted golden god, radiant in the sunlight that shone into the darkened room and making everything around him seem dull by comparison, even the rich mahogany of the four-poster-bed and the deep jewel tones of the heavy tapestrys that surrounded it, seemed to be mottled and moth eaten when seen next to Arthur's stunning beauty and regal grace. Merlin's heart skipped a beat as Arthir gazed towards him.

The man occupying Merlin's thoughts bounded in, arms full of blankest, cushions and a basket of delicious smelling food.

"Merlin!" Arthur grinned brillilantly before stopping in his tracks at the sight of the sunbathing kitten and dopping the blankets, cushions and food in a heap, rousing the cat.

"That's a cat." Said Arthur.

"Yes, it is." Agreed Merlin nodding and smiling slightly at Arthur's adorable confusion.

"Where did you get a cat?" Arthur asked, eyes narrowed suspiciousy at the small tabby kitten which appeared to be glaring at him for distrubing it's slumber.

"I just found him" Merlin smiled innocently and Arthur relaxed. Merlin's sweet face was too much for him to handle and continue questioning the where about the cat was from. Arthus was slightly distracted by the jet-haireds man's face.

"Mewl" cried the tabby before scamping off through the open door, perturbed by being awoken by Prince Arthur.

"Kilagarrah! Come back" Merlin called half-heartedly as he dissappeared down the stone corridor of the Camalot castle but the small kitten was gone, scampering along the long halls of the castle to who knows where. Merlin sat on the floor and pouted, sad that his new friend was gone.

"Kilgarrah?" Arthur asked, one eyebrow raised in a way hat would rival Gaius.

"Yes, I hope he's okay. He's only little." Melrin replied, tears of concern pooling in his eyes.

"Merlin, sweetness, he'll be fine. I promise." Said the future kind as his laced the fingers of one hand through Merlin's and ran the fingers of the pther hand along his jutting cheekbone. Where there hands were linked the prince pulled the wizard towards the pile of blankets, cushions and food where they were piled on the bed.

"Here look, I've got a surprise for you!" He said gently, ad Merlin sniffed.

"What is it?" Merlin asked curiously.

"We're going for a picknic!" Arthur said brightly showing Merlin the food.

"I got all your favourites. I thought we could go throught the woods and maybe...you'd remember." He trailed off not wanting to think about the future where Merlin did not remember. Merlin smilled salaciously.

"If you wanted to seduce me with blanket there's an eaiser way." he winked and Arthur rolled his eyes and walked out of the room with all of the pillows and blankets and food he had cathered for their day out, Merlin following behind with a big grin on his face.

They mounted their horse, Degore for Arthur and Piggott for Merlin, who exclaimed at how lovely a horse he as when he saw him, and they left camelot under the late morning sun, to travel to a hill overlooking ove of the vallies. it was one of Arthur's favourite spots. All around them the birds were out and so were the flowers. All the trees have there leaves and are covered in blossoms and the smell is in the air. Merlin smiled at the scenery; he loved nature. By his side, Arthur was on a horse, throwing nervous glances at him every few paces and feeling like it was their first date.

"Arthur why would this ride make me remember?" Merlin asked the blond man riding beside him. Degore whinnied gently. Arthur patted her flank as he answered.

"Because...we were riding down this very path one day when your horse spooked and threw you off to the ground. You were so hurt and...I was scared. I was so scared that I'd lose you, I treasured you so much. I'd always thought that it twas because were my friend, you didn't defer to me always, just treated me like a normal man and not prince I am, and spoke your mind, and I thought that was why I valued you, but when you fell, I reliased that it was more than that, it went much deeper. I could not imagone my life without you in it, and I wanted to hold you close and protect you from the world, to kiss you..." He trailed off into silence staring at Merlin so earnestly that the milky pallor of his face began to blush red from the intensity of it.

"And then what?" He asked, gulping but not braking eye contact.

"Then I took you to Gaius. I had to save you. He did what he could but I couldn't bare to leave you. I thought you might die". Arthur let out a manly cough to cover the lump in his throat and the tears that were threatening to form in his eyes. Merlin's soft smile showed him that he had failed.

"He couldn't do anything, and he told me that it was up to fate. And even Prince's can't control fate. So I sat up with you all night, I had to spend any time I could with you. And in the morning, you woke up and felt the same as me." Arthur smiled in a way that made Merlin's heart flip and his stomach wriggle at the intensity of the young royal's happiness. Arthur's smile made their love feel like a miracle.


	25. Chapter 24

As they rode on into the sunny afternoon and out of the woods Arthur pulled his horse to a stop by a vast lake enclosed by tall blue mountains that glistened in the lazy sunlight. He heard a sigh of appreciation from Merlin although he thought this could have been due to his graceful dismunt from Degore rather than the scenery, as his eyes never left him. Arthur offered Mellin his hand and soon they were settled on the picnic blanket and nestled among a truthflly alarming amount of cushions Merlin sighed in contentment. Arthur rooted through the bag he had brought with supplies.

"I had the cook make your favourite cake" he said and presented it to Merlin who smiling slyly.

"Oh Arthur. I love it, I can't wait to wrap my mouth around it"Merlin's eyes never left Arthur's as he gave the small cake a sultry lick before he put it in his mouth whole and swallowed.

Arthur spluttered at his husbnad's forewordness, trying to win back control of the picknic he cleared his throat.

"I arranged for all your favourite foods today- pheasant, and elderberries, and that cordial that Gwaine thinks that I don't know that he brews." He squeaked, doing his best to ignore the franky filthly thoughts he was having about the man next to him.

Merlin cocked his head and blinked owlishly at Arthur. His gaze was peircing.

"What?" Arthur asked when he noticed Merlin's gaze.

"You know me very well don't you" He said with his bright deep aqua eyes still srating into Arthur's own.

"I know everything about you. I know all your favourite things and all your favourite places to go, i know you always sleep on your left, and you get sad when cut flowers start to wither, and you love the smell of the herb garden and-" Arthur was cut off suddenly as Merlin leaned across the blanket they were sat on and kissed him firmlly. Merlin tasted sweet like cake but the kis was only short and when he moved away leaving a stunned Crown Price behind him he was grinning widely.

"what was that for?!" Arthur said startled.

"I wanted to"Merlin said nonchalantly and shrugged insouciantly.

"Oh" Arthur blushed again under Merlin's staring gaze and cocky flirtatios smile.

"You know me so well. I feel I should know you better." Merlin said and began prowling toward the blond man, who was looking nerous, across the blanket.

"I'd like to know you...intimietely" Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Arthur felt a rush of cool spring air on his skin as the rich but light clothes he was wearing varnished from his body and also from Merlin's.

Arthur sqeaked very unregally and grabbed a pillow to hide his modesty.

"Merlin!" He cried in a high pitched voice.

"Bring my clothes back!" But Merlin was not paying attention, staring hungirily at Arthur's broad tanned chest and causing him to blush furiously all over.

"what? It's nothing either of us hasn't seen before." Merlin responded, raising his eyes to meet Arthur's gaze with his face in a smirk that was preditorial his eyes flashed again and the Arthur's cushion vanished. He grabbed another to replace it, thankful for his earlier desire to make the picnic as comportable as possible whihc lead his to bringing so many soft furnishings with them.

"Bring our cloths back!" Arthur eclaimed. Merlin looked sheepish.

"I can't. I'm not sure where they are…. Nevermind. At least the view's nice." Merlin smiled brightly. Arthur side deeply.

"You can't just make people naked, MERlin, even me, your husband, the prince: Arthur." He explained with a strong conviction.

"Why not? I can. I did." Merlin pointed out: not helpfully.

"Because I don't want to be naked." Arhtur snapped. Merin looked hurt.

"You don't want to be naked with me? Evan though we're married?" he asked carefully marking the hurt.

"Of course I want to be naked with you in general! I just don't want to right now! It wouldn't...it wouldn't be right to do that until you have your memory back." Said the naked prince genetly with great patience.

"Oh. Okay. I don't want you until you want me too" replied Merlin, smiling again now that the hurt of Arthur's words had been vanished.

"Good, then we're in agreement." Smiled Arthur, storking Merlin's cheekbone gently.

"Arthur?" said Merlin blushing as the man lean in for a pure kiss.

"Yes baby?"

"I still don't know how to bring out clothes back." Merlin blushed. Arthur let out frustrated laughter.

"Wait" Arthur said and held his hand out to stop Merlin in his tracks behind him. He peered around the corner and saw that it was empty. They had snuck back into the castle by avoiding the main entrances as they still had no clothes on but now they were within the castle, they could not hide so easily. Guards patrollyed regulalrly and people going about their business were like to stumble upon them at any time in any corridor and then Arthur would have a devil of a time trying to explain why the Crown Prince and his Cursed husband were sulking around the castle naked.

"Ok let's go" Arthur whispered to Merlin and beckoned him forwards around the corner. They were halfway down the corridor, stepping as quickly and quitely as they could, when the door at the other end open, and the bearded face of Sir Leon, the first knight, came through.

"Sire?!" Said Sir leon, at first respectfully as he would greet his crown prince but then turning into shock, surprise, and confusion, when he say the position Arthur and Merlin were in.

"Er..." sai Arthur but Merlin has no shame about their situation.

"Sir Leon!" He cried happily and hugged the bearded knight tightly in a hug

Sir Leon looked appalled. He immediately tried to step back but Merlin's embrace was too strong.

"Stop wriggling." pouted Merlin suggestviely.

Sir Leon raised his hands, as if in surrender, to ensure he was touching no part of Merlin's creamy skin. Arthur would have almost been amused by the panic in his knight's eyes were it not for the pang of jealousy that beat through his heart at the realisation that Merlin remembered Sir Leon of all people but not him, and the embarrassment and discomfort of being caught out int he nude.

"Merlin! let Sir Leon go! He's uncomfortable!" Arthur hissed. Merlin immediately let Sire Leon go who was still looking as if he wished for the Camelot ground to open beneath him and swallow him whole when he met Arthur's eyes.

"There was er. Bandits." Arthur explained trying to sound regal and authorititive and stand up tall like being naked in the corridors happened in the time.

"Yes sire." Sir Leon said neutrally not even blinking.

"They took our...clothes." Arthur rambled on.

"Yes sire." Sir Leon said in the same way he had previously.

"So. We will go now." Arthur stammered to a finish.

"Do you want to send a party after the bandits, sire?" Sir Leon enquired politely.

"OH, um, no, they were uh, from Cendred's kingdom. They left. Ran. Away. They ran away. To Cendred's kingdom." Arthur nodded firmly trying to inforce the point.

"As you wish, sire." Sir Leon bowed, staring hard at the floor, and walked past Arthur and Merlin quickly. They heard his footsteps fade down the corridor and around the corner and Arthur let out a great woosh of breath.

"I like Sir Leon!" Merlin said in a quip smiling brightly, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Let's go, Merlin, before we meet anyone else." He clasped Merlin's arm and moving towards the door, making sure the corridor beyond was empty before going forth.


	26. Chapter 25

Merlin and Arthur were speinding time together in their chamblers, sat close together on the broad wide windowsill with the window craked open, a slight chilly breeze tickling through the orofice to signal the change in the weather that was about to befall the kingdom striking the lush leaves from the tree and turning the farming fields into a vast expanse of brown, that looked like the land had died when in reality it was only biding it's time to burst into fulsome productivity once more. Fluffy clouds skudded quickly acros the sky occasionally blocked the sun and casting the kindom into breif shadow. They found it important to spend as much time together as they could, in case Merlin's memory came backa the smallest gesture, which the dragon has said it might. Then there was a nock at the door.

"Come in!" Arthur called. The door opened and his father entered the room grandly, his Pendragon cloak sweeping behind him.

"Arthur, come, you must come and see this" He said seriously. Arthur look at him and fround.

"What is it, farther?" He asked in concern. He stood up, ready for action, and felt Merlin's hand trail away from his arm where it had been resting when he di that. Arthur missed the contact and yeard to hold Merlin close again but his father looked very dire and Artthur was worried.

"There is evidence of sourcery in the kingdom!" Uther said dramatically and Merlin gasped.

"I bill come at once" Arthur said. He glanced at Merlin and heald out a hand as if to say 'stay here' and the raven man pouted but stayed. Arthur followed the king out of his and Merlin's rooms and, he thought they were heading towards the thrown room.

"What has happened father?" He asked concerned.

"You will see." Uther sai sternly and said nothing else. As the father and son duo walked down the long corridor towards the throne room in the castle, Arthur notices the tabby cat that Merlin had been plaing with some days now. It stood on the wide window sill of the large window that over looked the courtyard below. The cat's bottom was lifted high in the air and it was wiggled slightly. Arthur knew that stance. As he had expected, the kitten launched itself threw the air at Uther, mewling in disatifaction when it fell well short of its mark, landing on it's feet as cats do. Arthur watched at it climbs back up the wall and tried again. The kitten appeared to be growing frustrated.

Uther eyed the cat in distrust.

"That beast has plauged me for days son" he said to Aurthur to explain why he was glaring. Arthur lifted an interested eyebrow. Uther eludicated.

"For the last three nights, I have been awaken by that creature howling and urinating in my bed. Every time I chase him out, he comes back, he has torn a valuable tapestry hanging in my chambers. The thing is a menance." He spat. Arthur tried not to smirk, but grew concerned as his father spoke on.

"The cat means a grat deal to Merlin, it is bringing him comfort." He said gently, hoping to quash his father's burning ire. Uther stopped dead in his tracks and staired back at the kitten.

"He helps that much?" he asked.

"Yes. I think Merlin misses Balithur and needs something to look after." Explained Arthur. Uther sighed greatly.

"I will not order the cat's execution just yet." He conceded. As they talked, they reached the ornate grand door to the throne room. Uther paised.

"Arthur, what is in here may shock you, neither Gaius nor I can find a rational explanation for it." He intoned seriously.

Uther threw open the doors to the thrown room dramatically and Arthur was assultied by a sweet, warm scent. It smelt like summer, which was odd, because it was spring. He gaspsed at what he saw before him, the vast thrown room was absolutely filled with peaches, all ripe and delicious, covering the floor and every availableable surface. Arthur gasped. He was shocked. Peaches are not growing in spring as it is too cold, so these would have had to have been brought from somewhere warm. They had very little contact with the southern nations where such things would grow as Camelot had no ships army to speak of. Because of this, it was quite a mystery as to why the peaches got there.

"You see it don't you Arthur this fruit is the work of dark sourcery!" Uther proclaimed loudly looking furious. Arthur thought quickly. Arthur gulped. How could Camelot withstand this attack from a socerer when Merlin was sick? Wait a minute. Merlin! On their romatic picnic that had got so out of hand, Merlin had become so updset that Arthur knew all his favourite things, but that he, Merlin, knew next to nothing about his husband, Arthur. Arthur had told the inky locked man about his love for peaches and how he had always looked forward to summer time as a child so the peaches would be in season. Merlin's eyes had lit up at this new's with a smile that ignited all of Arthur's love: if he were a poet, he had thought, he would write sonatras about that smile. There had been a mischeivious twinkle on Merlin's eyes which Arthur had forgotten all about in the embarassment of the day, but the mountain of peaches did seem like Merlin's overblown style. He had to think fast to stop his dad tearing the kingdom apart looking for the sorcerer responsible and finding him very close to home indeed, Arthur could not alow that to happen.

"They're mine." He blurted out suddenly and Uther looked at him in confused surprise.

"Your peaches?!" He cried. Uther was very confuse. Arthur had to think fast. Fortunetly knight training made this easy, as he often had to make split hair decions on the battlefield.

"Yes." Arthur raised a finger and gestured to emphasise his point. He was deeply concerned for his beloved and was having to think fast.

"I had no idea you were so passionate about out of season fruit Arthur." Uther said septically with eyes narrowed. There was no reason for his son to lie or protect a sorocerer.

"They are for horses. I spoke to a horse wrangler when I was last in... um... Merica. And he had the fastest horses in the land. He spent an entire evening telling me about how good peaches are for horses, coats and hooves. And it makes them…faster!" he explained being as convincing as possible.

Uther ket out an unconvincing hum in repose. He reached into one of the many many piles of peaches and picked one up tossing it lightly in his hand before taking a bite out of it. The peach was sweet and succulent.

"And how do you explain them getting in here with noone noticing? Not even none of the guards?" he asked in a menancing tone undercut but the peach juice running down his chin. Arthur took a moment to quickly think of a response.

"That's my fault dad. I have been so busy looking after Merlin and Balithur I am afraid, I have neglected my duties somewhat. Although, I did tell them to deliver the fruit to the stables" He explained with an innocent aire. Uther chewed looking Stern. Then his face relaxed.

"Okay that makes sense. I will have these taken down to the stables post hate. We will win many jousts yet!" Arthur sighed on the inside and relaxed. He was glad he had protected Merlin from his fathr but every dayy he grew more worried that Uther would find out about his son-in-law and he would lose the love of his life.


	27. Chapter 26

Athur stood in the pair's chamber's looking at his huband. Since the spell, Merlin had needed a lot more sleep and the pair had been up for hours discussing the appropriaty of out of season fruit as a romantic gesture, even though arthur really like peaches it was likely to be noticed by the king, and could insite a contry wide wich hunt. Merlin who still thought the whole thing amusing and Arthur's ire adorable; was exhausted and relaxed on their bed.

Arthur stood near the fireplace, still eying his husband with concern as he undresed himself for the day. Merlin's eyes were thoughtful as he undid his own gimlet with far more difficult than necessary.

"Do you have to get changed all by yourself? Shouldn't you have a manservent?" He asked questioningly.

"I did, but I married him" Arthur said lookint at Merlin with unbrildled effection, his hands still struggling with his clothing.

"Oh that's me!" Merlin giggled.

"I could still help you undress if you want" he said raunchily but ruined the effect by yawning wideley. Artur rolled his eyes.

"I can manage fine by myself Merlin" He finished getting changed and climbed into bed.

"I'm not completely helpless you know." He finished.

"'Mnnnnnmm..." Merlin said cuddling against Athurs broad warm chast and falling almost instantly asleep, Arthur folloiwng soon after.

The morning broke through the dark of the night, clouds scurrying away in the bright spring sunshine with the promise of a gloriorus vernal day. Arthur lay still asleep as Merlin sat in bed, casually flicking through a book on magic, but really watching his husband sleep with an expression of adoration across his sharp cheekbones.

The prince strenged languidly across the bed, clam in his sleep.

As he dreamed of Merlin's eyes, he was pulled from his slumber by a gently tugging on the sleeve o f his sleep dublet he batted lightly at the tugger, thinking it was his husband feeling playful and forgetting about the amnesia spell in his sleepiness. The nuzzling tug moved from Arthur's sleeve to his collar and he grinned sleeply.

"Stopit Merlin. We agreed bot until you get you're memories back" he protested weekly. The nuzzling reached his chin and Arthur gave in for a moment to place a gentle kiss on the man nzzuling him. He was met with an unexpectedly wet nose amongst short downy fur.

"Aargh!" screamed Arthur in a fashion most unmanly suddenly awake as he scoted back across the bed and into gis warlock husband's lap. He noticed very quicky how hard said husband was laughing at his panic.

Not feeling particularly funny he glared back at the deer that stood as his bedside with an expectant look on its face as though it was waiting for orders to be given to him.

"Happy birthday DEAR" laughed Mwrlin.

"What the f- um, heck, Merlin. It's not my birthday" responded Aethur slowly. But Merlin laughed some more.

"I magically trained deer for you as in becoming your husband I deprived you of a servent" he explained.

"A deer servant" Questioned Arthur, confused.

"Yes" Clarified Merlin. Arthur tried to calm himself down from his alarm, glad the at least that the deer and its obvious sorcerical origins had not leaved the privacy of their chambers.

"He brang us breakfast already" Merlin gestuted to a platter of fruit meat and cheese on the table at the end of there bed. Arthur took a deep breath and counted to 10.

"Remember what we said about using your magic for romantic gestures? I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you if you got caught.' Arthur spoke gentlt and ran his fingers through Merlin's inky locks. Merlin stared at him with a pout.

"I just wanted to make you happy. I'm sure there's soemthing to reverse it un this book" Merlin said with a sad look and a wave with his hand towards the tome he still held in his hand.

"Until then we could just enjoy it?" Merlin asked hopefully moving towards the tame creature as he did so until Arthur was met with twin imploring looks from two faces angular with wide doe eyes. Merlin look like a deer, Arthur thouht.

"Merlin you can't honestly expect me, the Crown Prince of Camelot, to be dressed, by a deer?" said Arthur incredulously. Merlin guilily tried to hide a smirk which led to a questioning eyebrow rise from the blonde. man.

"No of course not That's what the birds are for." He confessed as he waved his arm at the small flock of bird gathered on the window sill.

Arthur threw himself back into the pillows and let out a frustrated groan at his husbands actions.

While being dressed and groomed by a selection of wrens starlings and other local birds was possibly one of the wierdest things Arthur had experienced it his time as Crown prince he had to admit though he would never admit it that they did quite good job at it so much so that he found himself looking at his reflection in any shainy surface he came across in the castle to admire the stylishly ruffled blond locks adorning his princely head like a golden crown and the pale blue tunic that the birds had selected for Arthur although he could swear that he had never lain eyes upon it before. They did a much better job than Merlin ever had, he thought roufully.

Arthur arrived at the council chambers and enetered them to fine th memenbers of the council, including this father, the king, preassembled before him.

"Ah Arthur my boy welcome. Please do a sit" Uther boomed with a smile. Arthur smiled back at him and went to take his seat by his father on his right hand side. As Arthur sat in his seat he felt it be push under him and he started confused. No one there should be pushing his chair in for him, certainly not his father. Nor the man too his right. He looked behind him and was statrtled as saw the big brown eyes of the Deer that Merlin had ensorccelled this very morning its fluffy tail wagging slightly. Arthur blinked at the deer. The deer blinked at him. Arthur slowly turned in his seat to see all the members of the council staring at him, and his father had a slight frowny on his face as he said:

"Arthur explain yourself!"

"This is...my deer." Arthur said slowly with his eyes narrowed at the deer as he tried to work out how to explain this strange occurance.

"I have trained it from birth. To...assist me." He concluded.

"By pushing in your chair." Uther said sternly with an eyebrow raised in a way that Arthur thought would challenge Gais's own eyebrow raise in it's serverity.

"...yes. His name is Faelystre." Arthur finished and looked his father in the eye trying very hard to look innocent and unfazzed. There was a long silence before Uther nodded slowly and the concil meeting began. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief inside and shot the deer - Faelystre - a swift glare before turning back to the table and the topic of grains tores in the out lying villages.


	28. Chapter 27

Arthur scowled at the cat that had arrived back in their chambers as it played the game that it had concocted itself of jumoing off high places. Merlin sat cross legged on their rug, bathed in the golden sunlight that flitered through the high windows in the late afternoon and laughed as the cat threw himself from the gardrobe again. Merlin seemed to be speaking gently to the cat as it shook itself with a hauty look headed back to the heavy wooden furniture. Noticing his husbnad's grumpy scwowl, Merlin called the cat to him. The cat sauntered over immediatly and settled himself at the sourcerer's feet, which Arthur thought odd, given the storeis his father had been telling him about this particular cat and it's behaviours.

"You're cat keeps glaring at me" Arthur said frowning and the little tabby kitten as it tried to catched the frayed bit of rope Merlin was dragging across the floor in front of him enticingly.

"probably. He doesn't like you much" Merlin said blasely and shrugged without looking up. Arthur blinked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean? He's a cat." Arthur questioned in a concerned tone. He worried that Merlin had lost mor than just his memories sometimes. If Merlin though he could talk to animals now, Arthur would be worried. Merlin let out a laughter.

Arthur grew suspiciosu. He decided to sit down, crossed legged, next his husband, he gazed at Merlin until he caught Merlin's eyes.

"Merlin how can the cat not like me? He is a cat? Can you talk too cats?" he asked cautiously.

"Cats? No I can' talk to cats" answered Merlin, continuing to talk to the cat as it pounced at the twisted threds trailing before him. Arthur let out a long sufferring sigh and stared at his husband with a slight concern.

"You just talked to the cat Merlin." Arthur stated, worried that his husband was growing worse in the mind.

"Hes not a cat" said Merlin and turned his whole face towards Arhtur to smile wide and innocently. Arthur looked at the it.

"That's definitely cat Merlin" he said slowly as if Merlin was having difficulty unserstanding this complex concept.

"Your lucky your cute you know. He looks like a cat, but he's not a cat." Merlin confirmed confidently while looking at his husband fondly.

"What is he then?" Arthur queried in confusion, feeling concerns.

"Dragon." Merlin replied with yet another shrug and turned his attention back to the cat - dragon - creature. Arthur was dumb founded. The cat wiggled it's bottom and pounced on the rope, finally catching it and chewing on it victorously.

"Haha! Dragon? That's not a dragon, Merlin. I have seen dragons, I have been a dragon! That is a cat." Arthur grinned, he was confident, but concerned about his husband's mental state. The cat mewled softly and batted at Arthur's pointing figner. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Alright fine he looks like a cat. I made him look like a cat in order to get him out of the dungeons because apparently I agreed to free him before I forgot. I've not had chance to sort him out yet, I can't eactly turn him into a dragon right in the Camelot courtyard!" Merlin said in one long breath sounding impaient. Arthur stared at Merlin. And stared and stared.

"Merlin. Are you saying that that cat is the Great Dragon? And you freed The Great Dragon who my father has imprisoned for two decades because he told you you said you would when you now can't remember?" He said with what he thought to be utmost patience at the warlock's stupidity. Despite the situation, he was still touched by his husband's trusting and gentle nature.

"Yes. I don't think he likes being a cat, though." Merlin replied obliviously, as he stroked Kilgarrah's soft head.

"He can't fly or breathe fire, which is just as well because I think he would have set Uther's bed chambers on fire by now if he could." Arthur was shooken. How could his warlcok be so casual about unleashing the Great Dragon? His concern for Merlin spiked, this was treason, if Uther found out what his beloved had done; it wouldn't matter to whim he was married, his father would still be bent on exacting a bloody and swift revenge for his actions, Arthur knew.

"Merlin! You need to get that cat - um, dragon - well, thing out of here!" Arthur hissed looking around sneakily as though he expected his father to come striding in with the camelot grand inquisitor and take the cat and arrest Merlin. He didn't which Arthur was thankful for, but he hadn't known before how dangerous such a harmelsss little pet could be. Merlin looked glum. He had enjoyed playing with the kitten over the last few days. Arthur felt his heart wrench in two at the sad look on his husbands face, but he shook himself free of the feeling and remembered how very much worse he would feel should Merlin be caught. He had to to keep Merlin safe.

"We will ride at once. Bring the cat" Arthur stood up fluidly and pressed a kiss to Merlin's forehead before striding out of the room to prepare the horses for their speedy departure to deal with Merlin's missguided actions.

As the paid boarded their horses in the stables, the kitten squirmed in excitments. Arthur and Merlin both headed out of the grand stone gate away from the castle and towards the forest, horse hooves pounding on the ground rythmically as they headed passed a confused looking Leon. After a short ride through the woods, the pair reached a clearing in the forest, still in broad sight of the glistening white castle. Arthur halted his stee: Degore.

"This spot is as good as any Merlin" he announced gradnly. Merlin looked sad, which Arthur noticed as he demounted Degore. Gently, he aprroached his still seated husband in his horse.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, reaching for the kitten. Merline sniffelled slightly before answering.

"I'll miss him."he cried softly. With a small shrug. Arthur felt pure emotion for his husband's simple declation. The dragon had helped his husband in a way that Arthur had never considered before, giving him invaluable counsel on magical matters and he knew that Merlin would miss Kilgarrah's input, more than that, he would miss the dragon's gumpy but helpful nature, he was a being of magic, like Merlin, and had always believed in the pair's destiny, his presents in the caverns under Camelot would be sorly missed. Degore whinnied, pulling Arthur from his thoughts as he cradled the kitten

"I know you will" Arthur said and pressed their forheads together as Merlin silently let his tears flow as he held the small kitten to him, curled up in his arms and prring.

"It's time now" He said and helped Merlin down from his horse. Merlin sighed and whispered something in a language that Arthur did not understand. The wizard's yes glowed golden and the kitten mewoed as it turned back into a dragon, it's little limbs stretching and the tabby fur receding into scales as it did so. The now massive beast before then let out an enourmous grown and stretched his wings wide into the sky.

"Much better! Thank you young warlock." The dragon said loudly. Merlin family nervously at the dragon.

"Have I done as you asked?" Merlin asked him.

"Yes young warlock . You have freed me from the prison of other pendragon, just as you said that you would" he said reassuringly and nodded at the charcoal haired man. Arthur frowned at the mention of his father.

"Will you leave these lands now? Or do you wish for revenge?" He asked confidently, though he was worried that if the dragon attavkee the city they would not be able to stop the vicious onslaught if his attacks. The dragon looked at the prince thoughfully with an expression on his reptillian face that Arthur could not interpret. After a short pause he said:

"No young prince, I have taken my revenge upon Urther. Youre city is safe." Arthur sighed a sigh of releif at this.

"I'm going to miss you" Merlin said with tears glistening in his wide blue eyes like the gentles waves of a mountain lake lapping against the sandy shore, pulled not by the tides and the moon but by the wind and rain around it. He took a slow step towards the magical bast and raised his hand as the Great Dragon dipped his massive head. In a move that shocked Arthur to his verycore, the warlock gave the dragon a firm scratch behind his giant scaly ear. The dragon, again to the blond Crown Prince's surprise, let out a deep rumble from his chest. Merlin grinned adorably.

"He's purring!" the wizard exclaimed. Arhtur could not help but be amused and the Kilgarroh seemed too content to care that he was being made to act like a kitten. Merlin stopped scratching the dragon.

"It is time for me to go. All things musyt change. Remember all that I have taught you." With that the great dragon beat it's huge wings and took off into the sky, soaring away until he was nothing more than a speck against the wide blue sky. Merlin's eyes shimmered with tears but he put on a brave face and smiled at his husband.

In the distance, a yell echoed through Camelot as Uther found yet another dead mouse in his boots.


	29. Chapter 28

The sunny spring day was innocuously bright, thought Arthur as he gazed out of the window of his chambers and accroess the kingdom that both he and his son, Balithur, would one day inherit. He was sat at his desk, books and scrolls piled up around him, all without answer for how to cure his husband. It had been a week since they had released the dragon into the wild and Arthur had been growing increasingly frustrated sinec. Merlin had been pottering around Camelot with little purpose and, despite the fact that the two of them slept in the same bed still, Arthur missed his husband fiercely.

Over the course of the morning spent deep in indecisioun he had reached a grim resolution and he watched his husband, who was sat in an arm chair by the empty fireplace, innocently creating shapes of dancing kittens and frolicking dragons out the thin air. It was clear that Merlin miss having something, someone, to look after. It must have been in his nature as a servant, Arthur reflected, to want to devote his life to taking care of others- it was certainly something that had continued since he had become a husband and father. The blond man sighed and, as a soft knock came on their door, he rose to his feet, speaking to Merlin as he went.

"Merlin, my love, there's something that I need to tell you," he said seriously. Merlin looked up and smiled brightly in the way that made Arthur's heart flip with affection.

"What is it?" Merlin asked: curious.

There was an additional knock at the door.

Arthur strode to it and wrenched open the heavy oak door using his strong muscles and broad callous hands. Gwaine stood on the other side of the door to the chambers, in the corridor, with a joyfully squealing bundle held in his rakish arms and a boyful grin.

"Gwaine!" Merlin cries happily as he saw who was at the door and stood up and walked towards them. Arthur felt his sadness twist; he was not enjyng his husband's habits of remembering his knights over him and everyone else. Just them, the bundle wriggled and turned towards the Crowned Prince.

"Daddy!" it shouted in pure elation. It was Balithur and Arthur could not hide his proud grin at his son's advanced intelligence- clearly he took after his father- as he reached out his arms to take his son from the rouge knight. Melrin's eyes were still fixed on Gwaine in a way that made Arthur burn with jealousy.

"How have you been, Gwaine?" asked Merlin as he approached the door. Just as Gwaine opened his mouth to answer, Athur, in one smooth movement, swung the door shut on the troublesome night and rotated back to his hsubnad.

"Daddy!" called Balithur again, clapping his hands together in delight as he saw Merlin. Arthur cuddled him closer with his arms and took a bracing deep breath.

"Merlin, I would like you to meet Balithur." He said carefully.

"Is he your son?" asked Merling, starring at the baby enchanted. Arthur nodded a little.

"I didn't realse you were a _daddy_ " Merlin said with a sly look, a langid grin curling across his face.

"Merlin this is serious" Arthur said trying in vane to defeat the blush creeping up his neck.

"Yes daddy, I'll behave" Merlin said with a pout fluttering is eyelastes.

"He's you're son as well!" Arthur said, rather more abruptly than he intended in his imbarrassment.

Merlin stop. Utterly shocked.

"My son?" He asked, with overwhelmed tears in his eyes. He reached out gently to the golden haired pair, staring into Arthur's eyes.

"Can I hold him?" he pleaded. Arthur nodded, fearing to speak should his voice crack with emotion and the fragile guard he had built around his raging torrent of emotions would give and he would be crush under the weight of his own strength of feeling. Merlin scooped Balithur into his arms and held him carefully. He was looking at his son with such wonder that Athur had to turn away, overcome with love and frief that he could not cope as the two emotions churned and boiled in his insides, and, like a maelstrom in the sea, threatened to pull him underneath. Merlin looked up and met his husbands eyes and what Arthur saw there shook him to his core. The usually blue and bright eyes he loves so dearly that sparkled with luaghter now raged with emotion, a firce tordano of pain and fright Arthur had never seen the like of before now.

"I can't remmeber him" Merlin said sadly.

"He's my son and I can't remember him." He looked at Arthur in miserable despertion, knowing that he was breaking the other mans heart but helpless to stop it, his eyes silently begging for understanding. Arthur's resolve finally broke in a collosal explosion, like a burst dam.

"I'm sorry." He whispereds as he turned on his heal and left Merlin alone in their chambers with there infant son cooing lightly in Merlin's twiny arms. The tears that had gathered in his aqua eyes spilled over and left silent tracks on his goden bronzed cheeks as he pulled the door of the chambers open and pushed passed a shocked Gwaine who still lingered.

Merlin stood shocked at his husband's reaction, concern blustering through his thin frame as Gwaine entered the room. Unable to find the courage to face Arthyr and cause him hurt more Merlin paced around the room: a hurricane of panic- while Gwaine took back Balithur and bonunced him gently to sleep.

Arthur stood on the battlements, sun glaring down on him more ferociously than Uther ever had at wizards. Arthur had loved this spot since he was first tall enough to see over the walls: the spectacular views it gave of all of the citadel and the lower town and out into the Darkling Woods always calmed him, but today nothing could calm the torrent that crashed and raged through him in waves. Tears pour their way down his face, burning like watery knives of failure. This was it. He was never getting his Merlin back.

He clasped his strong hands around the seal he had given Merlin on the morning of their wedding day, bearing an owl, and sobbed. His grief overtook him. The Merlin he had now was still Merlin, but he wasn't his husband. Spending time with him was like an unfulfilling meal for a starving man, it slacked his basic need, but did not satisfy him on the deep emotional level. He wept openingly, heart broken and worght asunder, for the loss of his warlock, for the fact that he could no longer take his hand in his and talk of the future they once planned for Albion. Snaping with rage at the unfationable chasm of loss that lay ahead og him, and his infant child, he threw the seal towards the battlement door, barely noticing as it bounced off the dark wood as it opened catiosuly.

"Aruthr?" Merlin appeared from behind the door his face crumpled with sadness as Arthur did not answer him, too racked with harsh sobs to respond with more than an animal howl. He glanced down and saw the seal lying on the ground, frowning as he beant to pick it up in his hands. Merlin felled the weight of the steel in his hands and frowned. He recognised this . He felt the love in the metal, warming it even though it remained cool to the touch. Merlin turned over the flat disk and his breathe caught in his throat as he saw the raised design on it. An owl, perched on a pile of books, with a leaf branch crasped in one intricately detailed talon. He knew this design, and he gasped for breath as the memory of his wedding day flooded back to him. His blood was roar in his ears and his body felt numb he didn't feel Arthur beside him, bracing him and grounding him. He remember the smell of the flowers the softness of his tunic, Arthur's hands in his, the cool metal of their wedding rings...he remembered everything.

Merlin's almostuinaudiable gasp caught Arthur's attention and he looked up. For the first time in an era there blue eyes met, recognitions sparking and crackling between the two.

"Arthur," whsipered Merlin before dropping to the ground a dead weight.

"Merlin!" He cried in desporation cradling his husbands black haired head in his hands

"I'm not loosing you again please come vack" he pled through his tears and almost laughed when Merlin frowned and groaned in the groand.

"Arthur" he said again blinking up at his husband looking dazedly at him.

"I remenber everything!' He almost whispered and a smile blooded across his face. Arthur did laugh then, crying, still, but this time the tears were of purist elation, all his fear and sorrow flowing from his eyes, as his body filled with a hysterical hoy. Surgeing forward, he kossed his husband tenderly on one temple: then the other, whispering as he did so:

"Clotpole. I love you and your dollop head. Take better care of it"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Gods, Arhthru, I forgot our son" said Merlin in horrorified distress.

"I'ts okay baby, its okay, I've got you back now, your safe, i won't le anything hurt you again" Arthur wishpered like a prayer and the two men embraced, clinging on to on another and bathed in the golden light of the sun.

Deep within the castle, there was a loud yell as Uther found yet another dead mouse in boots.

THE END


End file.
